


the beat that's in my heart (it's keeping me alive)

by captain_kriegy



Series: beat [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen is trying to prove herself in the NWSL, Ali is a college dropout and a barista, and they need the extra money. They never use Christen's bed anyway. Queue Julie, their new roommate for the year. </p>
<p>the story of how Ali and Christen becomes Ali and Christen and Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's something totally new for all of you. If you're not at all interested in reading something that includes polyamory or threesomes, this probably isn't for you. It's Ali/Christen/JJ, and I'm going to be up front about that. I'll also warn everyone that there is a brief mention of a suicide attempt in this first chapter. 
> 
> This is something I've had brewing for a little while. I currently have 2-3 chapters done. It's not going to be extremely long I don't think, probably only around 15k or so. 
> 
> I hope you give this a shot, and let me know if it's worth continuing.

         The day JJ moves in, Christen is off at her last away game of the season, and Ali is working. Her parents come to move her in, and they’re slightly frustrated that they aren’t going to get to meet either of JJ’s elusive roommates. Right before they’re about to leave, JJ fixing the pillows on her bed and her parents beginning their annual emotional goodbye, Ali stumbles through the door, exhausted and completely having forgotten her new roommate was moving in. JJ’s parents swarm her, JJ standing behind them hesitantly, as they take in Ali’s all black clothing and small bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
“Hi, um, I’m Ali,” she says, putting out a hand to shake JJ’s parents’ hands. “I’m sorry, I just got back from work, I hope you guys found everything okay.”

“You’re a barista?” Her dad asks, a slightly judgmental look crossing his face as he takes in her wore out outfit and messy bun.

“Um, yeah, I work at the Starbucks down the street.”

            Ali beelines it to her room as quickly as she can, not even bothering to say hi to her new roommate. She gets in the shower, and cleans off after an exhausting day of work, trying to get the smell of coffee off her body. After she’s done showering, she slides into a pair of shorts and a sports bra, and makes her way out to the kitchen, happy to realize her roommate’s parents are gone. Without air conditioning in their small apartment, any amount of clothes was too much clothes.  
  
“Hey, I’m Julie,” the excited blonde says. “I’m sorry my parents ambushed you, you’re clearly exhausted, I just... felt bad, they just know nothing about you and wanted to meet you,” she rambles. Ali smiles, finding her quite charming, in her high ponytail, jean shorts, and tee shirt.

“No problem, I was just tired and hungry. Have you had dinner yet?” Ali asks, opening the cabinet and pulling out a box of pasta. Julie’s eyes roam Ali’s muscular back, strong legs, and round butt as she turns away from her.

“Um, no, I have to go grocery shopping, so I might just order in,” Julie replies, a bit nervous, trying to pry her eyes away from the beautiful brunette in front of her.

“No problem, I’ll make extra pasta. Sorry it’s just you and me tonight, Christen should be back tomorrow. Her game is on in an hour or so, if you want to watch it with me,” Ali replies. She carries a pot over to the stove, filled with water, and Julie’s eyes get caught on a long mark up her lower arm.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Julie replies, sitting down at the island in the kitchen. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Ali insists. She turns around to grab a container of tomato sauce out of the cabinet, and Julie spots the matching mark on her other wrist. Her heart clenches, and she finds herself staring for a moment, a bit confused.

            They eat pasta and watch Christen’s game, Ali’s computer plugged into the TV in their living room. Christen sits on the bench most of the game, but she gets subbed in in the seventy fifth minute, and Ali jumps off the couch she’s so excited.  
  
“YEAH, CHRIS!!!! YOU GOT THIS!”

            Julie just watches in awe, both at Christen’s power off the bench, her runs, her prowess, the way she impacts the game, and also Ali’s enthusiasm about it, making happy comments every time Christen does something well.

“Do you play still?” Julie asks, after the game is over. Christen's team, the Breakers, lose 3-1, but Ali is still smiling, just happy to have seen Christen get some minutes.

“No,” Ali replies, simply. Julie stares for a moment, intrigued by the beautiful girl she is now sharing an apartment with. She glances back down at Ali’s wrist. Ali catches her staring, and laughs.  
  
“You’re going to have to get used to it, I don’t cover them up when I’m sitting around at home,” Ali remarks. JJ blushes deeply, and instantly feels bad for staring.  
  
“I’m really sorry,” she replies, worried she was ruining the friendship with her new roommate before it even began. She wants to ask about it, but she’s barely known Ali for an hour. Ali just laughs and shakes her head, before unplugging her computer from the television and grabbing her phone off the couch to text Christen her congratulations.

 

            Less than three days into living with Christen and Ali, Julie walks in on them for the first time. She sticks her key in the door after a long day of class, her headphones in, not even hearing the sounds coming from her apartment. She opens the door, and takes two steps into the apartment, looking down at her phone, before she realizes that a horrified Christen and Ali are laying on the couch, naked, Christen’s head between Ali’s legs. Julie feels rooted to the spot, staring as Christen sits up, and almost slams her head into Ali’s bent knee.

“I’m… so sorry,” Christen starts. Julie laughs.  
  
“No worries, I’m sorry for interrupting,” she replies, and heads into her room. Ali and Christen head to their own room, and a few minutes later, Julie hears Ali’s low moans begin again. She used to get so angry at her old roommate when things like this would happen, and she finds herself shocked at how much it doesn’t bother her.

 

 

            Ali and Julie spend a lot of time alone in the apartment together, with Christen’s away games a lot of weekends, and strenuous practice schedule during the days. Sometimes, Julie comes back from class at noon to see Ali passed out on the couch after working the morning shift. Ali likes to cook, and cooks for her often, which Julie thoroughly appreciates. Julie even begins to get used to Ali’s weird affinity for walking around the apartment in barely any clothes (yes, it’s hot, no, that does not mean Ali doesn’t need to wear clothes). They’re watching _Scandal_ reruns on the TV when Ali catches Julie staring at her scars again.  
  
“You know, you aren’t subtle at all when you stare, right?” Ali remarks. “I tried to kill myself when I was in college,” she states, easy and calm. “I broke my leg, my junior year, and then I almost died of a pulmonary embolism. The leg, it was really bad. They told me that I would probably never play again. Two weeks later, my brother died of an overdose. I hadn’t seen him in more than a year. I never got to say goodbye. He never got to grow up, get sober, get his life together. I lost my brother, and I lost the sport I lived for. And suddenly, I wish I’d died in that hospital bed,” Ali explains. “It got really bad. I stopped going to class, and I was failing all my classes. I alienated everyone, I wouldn’t talk to people, wouldn’t let them into my apartment. It was just… constant pain. So I decided I was done, that I was going to end it, that it must have been some sort of crazy mistake that I didn’t die in that hospital bed. Screamed and cried when I woke up the next morning in the hospital. Spent months, inpatient, outpatient, for depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts. My leg is fine, now, actually. It’s stronger than it ever was. Sometimes I help Chris train, but I haven’t… I haven’t really played soccer since. I um, I have a really grateful outlook on life now. Because I almost lost mine, not once, but twice. I cover these up when I go out, with makeup and bracelets, for work and because I don’t want random strangers to ask me about them, but I don’t here at home, so it was only a matter of time before you found out. I’m not ashamed, of what I went through. It’s just… my business,” Ali explains.

“You didn’t have to tell me that,” Julie replies, staring at the strong, beautiful girl in front of her. “But, um, thank you for sharing. You’re… incredible.”

“Thanks. It was a year of hell. I never graduated. I realize that, me and Christen, it seems kind of weird, she’s a professional athlete and I’m a barista, but, Christen is a very special breed.”

“Ali, you are one of the most beautiful, strong, and incredible women I’ve ever met. And I’ve only known you for a few weeks,” Julie replies. “It’s glaringly obvious why Christen is head over heels for you.”

            Christen can tell Ali is a bit emotional when she gets home from practice that night, and she slides into bed after her shower, just in her towel, and curls up against her girlfriend.

“You okay?” Christen asks, and Ali nods, a small smile on her face.

“I told Julie today.”

“She was good about it?” Christen asks, her protective instincts over her girlfriend kicking in.

“She was really, really sweet,” Ali replies. “It just, gets me thinking, you know. I wonder if, if Kyle would’ve gotten his life together if he were still here. I wonder if I would be playing in the NWSL with you if I hadn’t broken my leg. I wonder if I would’ve graduated college and done something productive with my life if I had been stronger.”

“You know, you’re the strongest person I know, and gosh, I admire you with every fiber of my being. Ali… you’re a warrior, you’re a survivor. And you know what I always tell you, the Breakers have open try outs every year,” Christen reminds her. Ali laughs.

“I would be… a mess. Plus, I don’t know. Soccer reminds me of things I would rather not be reminded of,” Ali admits. Christen leans up and kisses her gently.

“I really like Julie,” Christen remarks. “She’s a good roommate.”

  
  
  
“How long have you and Ali been together?” Julie finally asks Christen one night. They started going to the gym together more often, since Christen was officially off season. Christen pushed Julie in all kinds of ways, to be a better athlete, a better soccer player, and a better goal scorer.

“A year and a half, about. I moved in with her when I graduated and started playing with the Breakers. Some teammates hooked me up with her. And the casual roommate thing turned into full blown relationship in no time. She’s… really incredible. I’ve never met anyone like her. She helps me really focus on what is important in life, and she reminds me of the importance of my happiness,” Christen explains. “I was kind of just going through the motions of life when I met her. She’s so uplifting, so incredibly caring and she lives life in such a grand way. She doesn’t take anything for granted.”

“The day I moved in, we watched your game. And you got subbed in in like, the seventy fifth minute. And gosh, Ali spent those last fifteen minutes jumping up and down, praising you left and right. It didn’t even matter that your team lost, she was so excited to see you play and she talked about how good you were all night. You guys are honestly, so, so sweet,” Julie replies.

“Thanks, she’s the best.”  
  
  


            Julie starts going to Ali’s Starbucks to do all of her homework. She always gets a two person table, so when Ali gets her breaks, she comes and sits down with her, and they catch up. Ali always makes her caramel macchiatos, because she knows exactly how Julie likes them. One day, Julie gets there when Ali starts her shift at 9am, and is still there at 3pm when Ali gets off for the day. She sits down across from Julie, tapping her hand to get her attention.

“You almost done with your work?” Ali asks. “I’m headed home.”

“Yeah, I’ll come,” Julie replies.         

            They get on the train back to their apartment, and Julie asks if they can talk. Ali invites Julie into her and Christen’s room, and the blonde looks around, intrigued by the design and colors.

“Your room is really nice,” Julie remarks. “How do you guys fit all your stuff in here?”

“Christen leaves all of her practice gear in her teammate’s car. And we share clothes a lot,” Ali explains. “I think we own like six pairs of jeans, and at this point I honestly couldn’t tell who whose is whose. I wear all the black ones since I have to for work, but, I we kind of melded our wardrobes when we moved into this room together and haven’t looked back since.”

“That’s cool that you can share pants,” Julie remarks, climbing onto Ali’s bed with her.

“Yeah, my thighs are bigger than Christens, but for some reason she wears her jeans bigger than I do so we’ve managed to wear the same sizes for the most part. The only thing we don’t share is like underwear. We share bras though. Sometimes. I don’t know, I like to keep the underwear and bras separate because it’s more fun and sexy that way,” Ali rambles. “That’s probably way too much information, wow, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Your relationship is so interesting,” Julie adds.

“Yeah. What was it you wanted to talk about?” Ali asks.

“Oh, um. I broke up with my boyfriend,” Julie starts.

“Okay, um, wow. I had, no idea you had a boyfriend, we’ve been living together for months, has he ever been here?” Ali asks, confused. “How long did you date for?”

“I usually go to him. And, a long time, but we weren’t, I don’t know. Like it was more a close friendship, you know? I just, he wanted to take the next step, and I just didn’t.”

“He wanted sex?”

“Yeah. And I thought I did too, but, I don’t, it freaks me out. I love him but, I’m not, sexually attracted to him I don’t think,” Julie explains.

“That’s okay. That’s good that you guys ended it, then,” Ali replies.

“I guess, I just. I think I’m gay,” Julie admits, her voice soft and quiet.

“That’s also, okay,” Ali says, a smile on her face. “How long have you been feeling this way for?”

“Since, a long time, especially with the sex thing. I wanted to have sex, I guess, but, I just, didn't see it, with him. He didn't, I don't know. I realized I've never really been sexually attracted to men I've dated, and I always thought maybe I'm not a sexual person, but. I guess, watching you guys, it made me realize that that’s what I want. The way you look at each other, I didn’t look at him that way,” Julie explains. “You guys, your love seems so on fire, like, you could spend forever staring at each other and that’s so… so unique and intriguing and… I realized I don’t have that and I've never felt at all that way about a guy.”

“Are you worried about what people will think?” Ali asks.

“Yeah, I guess, and I feel like I’m too old to be realizing this,” Julie replies. Ali laughs.

“Christen was my first official girlfriend, and I was the first girl she ever dated or kissed ever. You’re never too old. I mean, I’ve known I like girls since forever, but Christen, Christen legit started crying the day we kissed for the first time because she was so freaked out. I’d talk to her about it, if I were you. She’ll have some good advice. And really, just, you’re never too old to realize things. And there’s nothing wrong with you. And you’re going to be okay. We’re here for you,” Ali tells her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things..... heat up and the gals get to know each other a bit better 
> 
> (mind the rating)

            Once Christens season is over, Christen starts teaching spin and yoga classes at a local gym for some sort of income, and dedicates the rest of her time to training. She takes all Thursdays off from all sorts of work, and Ali makes sure that she usually doesn’t work Thursdays either. It becomes their agreed upon day off. Julie is in class and practice most of the day, and they have the place to themselves. It’s the highlight of their week.

            This Thursday, Ali stirs to the incredible feeling of Christens mouth between her legs.

“Yes, baby,” Ali mumbles, opening her eyes and moving a hand to Christens head. Christen laps at her clit and alternates between the attention to her clit and shallowly thrusting her tongue into her entrance. Ali breathes more heavily and begins to moan out quietly with every movement. She grows more and more wet by the moment, and Christen pushes her knees farther apart to open her up even more and give herself more room to work. Christen sucks gently on her clit until she can feel Ali tremble, and then moves back to her entrance, lapping up all of her wetness that has spilled there. Ali bucks her hips up into Christens face forcefully, and Christen tries to hold them down.

“Christen, oh, uh, yes, there, yes, harder please, baby,” Ali gets out between her moans. Christens attention to her clit is pushing her closer to the edge and she’s desperate for release.

“ChrISTEN, oh, yes,” Ali calls out, before Christens sucking on her clit pushes her over the edge and she spills out all over her girlfriend’s face. Ali rides her face, hand in her hair, as she comes on her, yelling out in pleasure.

            Ali loves Thursday mornings. All of their neighbors are at work or school and Ali, a very naturally loud-in-bed girl, can be as loud as she wants. Christen laps her up until she’s clean, and then begins to press soft kisses to Ali’s abs as she works her way up her body. Ali pushes Christen back on the bed and snuggles into her, kissing her bare shoulder and to her neck before tugging her mouth to Christens.

“Mhm, I love you,” Ali mumbles with a smile, their mouths inches apart.

“G’Morning beautiful,” Christen replies, smiling.

“Let me go grab some water and then we can resume our activities,” Ali says with a teasing smile. She climbs out of bed and stretches, her arms above her head and her back to Christen. Christen just licks her lips as she stares at Ali’s muscular back, amazing ass, and thick thighs.

“Like what you see?” Ali teases. She reaches for a long sweatshirt, tossing it over her body before exiting the room. It barely covers the curve of her ass, but she’s only wearing it for the sake of the living room window in their apartment. She walks into the kitchen and reaches into the fridge, bending over to get a water bottle, when she hears a throat clear. She jumps and turns around, horrified to see Julie sitting at the kitchen counter.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, why are you here,” Ali starts, tugging on her sweatshirt.

“My 9am got cancelled, I’m sorry,” Julie replies.

“No, no, I’m sorry, did you hear all of that?” Ali asks, biting down hard on her lip.

“Oh, you mean you screaming Christens name at the top of your lungs? Yeah, you can’t exactly not hear it,” Julie teases. “I’m surprised the construction workers across the street didn’t.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea you were home,” Ali says again, unscrewing the cap to the water bottle and drinking from it.

“Hey, no worries, really. I’m heading out now anyway, just wanted to eat this while it was warm, so feel free to resume your festivities. If anyone ever makes me scream like that you bet I’m thanking them,” Julie teases. Ali laughs and blushes deeply, before wishing JJ a good day and heading back into their room. Christen just laughs, having heard the entire interaction since Ali had left the door open. They hear the door to the apartment close behind Julie, and Ali pulls the sweatshirt back off of her and climbs into bed to straddle Christen.

“I feel so bad,” Ali admits.

“She didn’t seem bothered by it, I think it’s okay,” Christen replies.

 

            Ali and Christen have always intrigued Julie, from the moment she met them. From the way they look at each other and talk to and about each other and interact with each other. But the most intriguing thing about them is their seemingly very active and pleasurable sex life. Julie finds herself, later that day, sitting in class and remembering her morning, sitting down at the kitchen counter eating eggs and listening to Christen drive Ali to what sounded like a mind blowing orgasm. Thinking about them, about what they do to each other, it makes her wet. She wants someone to do that to her.

            She thinks about Ali strolling into the kitchen, her butt sticking out, her thighs bare, and her bending over to get the water out of the fridge, completely exposing her backside. She remembers trying not to stare and failing miserably. Her underwear is damp. She wishes she wasn’t in class.

           

            She doesn’t mention it to anyone until her best friend and teammate, Crystal, and her are having their monthly heart to heart. It’s a Friday evening, and they’re sitting out on the field after a long, grueling practice, just reflecting on the week, their lives, the team, everything. It’s been about a month since their last talk, when Julie had told Crystal she thinks she’s gay.

“I think, I think I have a crush on my roommate,” Julie admits, picking grass from the ground. Crystal raises an eyebrow as discreetly as she can.

“Which roommate?” Crystal asks.

“Ali, I guess? I don’t know. Both of them?”

“Both of them as in you would date either of them, or both of them as in you want to date both of them?” Crystal asks, and Julie shrugs. She continues to play with the grass, trying to form her next sentence.

“Either, I think? Like, they’re so happy together, I can’t imagine them not together. I just… I heard them, well, okay, so I hear them fairly often, but I really heard them the other day, because they didn’t know I was home, and I just kept picturing it, you know? Like I wish I was watching. And that sounds really creepy but, I guess, they just…. it’s interesting, for some reason. Maybe I’m just intrigued by what gay sex is like?” Julie tries to explain, doubting pretty much everything the moment it leaves her mouth.

“Are you, like, would you… are you into three ways?” Crystal asks, and JJ laughs. Only Crystal would ask that.

“I don’t think so?” Julie replies, half-hearted. “I don’t know.”

 

            The first time Julie dreams about Ali and Christen it freaks her out. All of the sounds, Ali’s moans and screams and pleas from that Thursday are the same, but JJ is in the room with them, sitting on the ground, just watching as Christen fucks Ali. She doesn’t remember much else of the dream, just that she wakes up soaking wet when Ali finally comes all over Christens tongue. She’s confused and scared and she doesn’t know how to handle it. So, naturally, she completely avoids them both.

 

            Christen corners her a few days later, confused and upset about the obvious way that Julie has been ignoring her. Ali had a busy work schedule that week, and hadn’t really noticed yet, but Julie had skipped out on two training sessions with Christen because she was “sick” and then “had a paper due” and Christen could smell her BS from a mile away.

“Is this about last Thursday?” Christen asks. “Look, I’m really sorry, we could’ve checked to make sure you weren’t home, but you’re never home at 10am on Thursdays so we didn’t, okay? And Ali said you seemed fine about it, so I didn’t feel the need to do some sort of grand apology,” Christen rambles. Julie just sighs and shakes her head.

“It’s not about that,” Julie replies.

“Oh. Okay. That’s good. So what is it about?” Christen asks.

“I had a weird dream and now I feel bad about it,” Julie admits. Christen just chews on her lip.

“Um, what kind of dream?” Christen prods.

“I just, it was this weird dream where I was watching the two of you. And I think it’s because the whole gay thing is really new and I want to experience it and I’m so intrigued as to what it’s all about,” Julie rambles. “Anyway, now you know my secrets. I just felt really awkward and bad about it so I was avoiding you guys.”

 

            Things basically go back to normal after Julie’s confession. Christen and Ali aren’t mad, at all, really. In fact, they find it kind of funny.

“I can’t believe she told you she had a sex dream about us,” Ali says with a laugh as she climbs into bed one night. Christen snuggles into Ali’s side and kisses her neck gently.

“It’s kind of, hot, I don’t know,” Christen remarks.   
  
“The fact that she had a wet dream about us getting it on? Hm, yeah, it’s certainly interesting. I’ve always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak,” Ali teases.

“She never said it was a wet dream,” Christen states. “To be fair.”

“You don’t have a sex dream that doesn’t make you wet, that’s not how it works,” Ali insists. Christen laughs and then begins to suck on Ali’s pulse point.

“Would you, want to let her watch us sometime?” Ali asks, and Christen releases the soft skin of her neck.

“Would you?” Christen asks back. Ali blushes.

“I don’t know, maybe? It could be hot?” Ali suggests. “And it could be massively awkward, if it’s weird, and we live together. But hopefully, I mean, we’re friends, it wouldn’t be too weird. She’s already heard us so many times, how much different is it really?”

“I could be into it,” Christen replies. “But you’re asking her.”

“Okay, but you’re the one she told it to,” Ali reminds her girlfriend.

“Because I cornered her. You’re the one she came out to.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll ask,” Ali gives in, and Christen smiles before pressing their lips together.

 

            Ali doesn’t get Julie alone in an appropriate situation until later that week. Christen is teaching a night yoga class, and Julie and Ali are making dinner together. Ali puts the pasta in and Julie attempts to heat the sauce.

“So, Christen and I had something we wanted to propose to you,” Ali starts. “But we didn’t want to make it awkward by ambushing you the both of us, so somehow I was elected to pass the message along.”

“Yeah?” Julie asks, not really sure where Ali is going with this.

“Yeah. Um. We were wondering if you might, um, want to watch sometime?” Ali asks. It takes Julie a moment to figure out what Ali’s talking about, but when it clicks, Julie turns off the oven and looks at her roommate.

“Really? That’s something… you guys would be into?” Julie asks, conflicted.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m the ‘I’ll try anything’ type,” Ali replies. “If it’s weird then so be it. I think our friendship can handle it.”

“Yeah, I mean, sure. That sounds… yeah,” Julie replies.

 

            It’s two more weeks until the timing actually happens. It’s a Sunday afternoon, and Ali and Christen are done working for the day. Julie was just doing homework in the living room when Ali walks in in her typical sports bra and pair of shorts and asks if she wants to join her and Christen. In that moment, she knows. She feels her stomach knot with nerves, and puts her homework down and follows Ali into her and Christens room. Julie awkwardly takes a seat at the desk chair in the room.

“Feel free to let us know if you’re uncomfortable. Or just get up and leave, it’s fine. Really. We want to make sure you’re comfortable,” Christen explains. Ali climbs onto the bed, and nods along with her girlfriend.

“Yeah, of course, no worries,” Julie replies.

            Ali climbs onto Christen, who sits up, and straddles her. She leans down and their mouths meet in a hungry, passionate kiss, Ali’s tongue slipping automatically into Christens mouth and making them both moan out. Ali moves a hand to Christens tee shirt, pushing it up and pulling it off of her, before rubbing her palm on Christens abs. Christen reaches a hand around and holds Ali’s ass to her, and Ali moans into the kiss. Julie watches in awe at the way they go at each other, desperate and passionate. She grows wet quickly as Ali starts to grind in Christens lap. Ali pushes Christen down, and pulls off her own sports bra, revealing her small breasts and inviting, hard nipples. Julie has to swallow back a moan at the sight. Ali leans down and Christen tugs her to where she can suck on her nipples. Ali lets her for a few moments, holding herself up and keeping her breast in her girlfriend’s mouth before moving off of her completely and pulling of Christens bra and shorts, leaving her just in a pair of plain white panties.

“Hmm, I love your breasts,” Christen remarks, and Ali smiles sweetly at her. Christen takes Ali’s hands in her own, and places kisses to both of her inner wrists, licking gently up her scars.   
  
“I love you,” Christen reminds Ali.

“I love you too,” Ali replies. It’s an oddly intimate moment, as if they’ve forgotten Julie is there, and Julie averts her eyes, feeling like seeing this is seeing more than she’s there to see. However, a moment later, Ali rolls off of Christen, and tugs her own shorts and underwear off at once. She rolls Christen onto her side, and moves her hair over so that she can kiss down her neck. Julie watches in awe, Christen completely exposed to her while Ali works her neck from behind, a free hand running across her breasts, to her nipples, and down to her abs. Ali turns Christens face towards her, and they kiss deeply, tongues sliding against each other as Ali pushes her panties off and pulls her top leg back over her own thigh before entering her with two fingers from behind. She reaches around her with her other hand to play with her clit.

            Julie feels her panties sliding against her as she subconsciously rubs against the chair. Ali works Christen towards orgasm quickly, and Christen is like putty in Ali’s arms. Their kiss grows sloppy, and Ali breaks it to suck on Christens pulse point instead. Christen buries her face in the pillow, moaning loudly, completely out of control as Ali sends her flying towards the edge.

“Fuck,” Christen mumbles, muffled by the pillow. Ali kisses up towards her ear, and begins to nibble the sensitive skin behind her ear. Suddenly, Julie sees Christen still and then shake in her orgasm. She calls out Ali’s name as she spills on her girlfriend’s fingers and the sheets under them, and Ali continues to pump her fingers into her and rub her clit gently as she kisses her jaw line. Christen collapses stomach-down on the bed, and Ali giggles, pulling her fingers out and into her mouth and then kissing the top of her back.

            Ali looks over, and sees Julie sitting a little awkwardly on the chair, and giggles.

“You can, like, take care of yourself, or whatever. No worries,” Ali insists.   
  
“Okay,” Julie replies, blushing deeply.

“Are you enjoying this?” Ali asks, a bit worried as her girlfriend rolls over, recovering from her orgasm.

“Yeah,” Julie assures her. Christen tugs Ali down to kiss her gently.

“You ready, baby?” Ali asks.

“Get on my face,” Christen insists. Ali smirks and kisses Christen more deeply once before complying and straddling Christens face with her muscular thighs. Christen stops to kiss Ali’s damp inner thighs as Ali threads her fingers in Christens hair. Julie finds herself slipping a hand into her sweatpants, rubbing above her soaked panties and pushing the fabric against her clit.

            Ali settles on top of Christen, and Christen begins to run her tongue through Ali’s folds, and sucks on her pussy lip. Ali lets out a loud whimper, more wetness pooling at her entrance and making her folds glisten. Julie finds herself pushing her panties out of the way and rubbing her clit as Ali grinds her hips on Christens face, painting her chin, lips, and cheeks with her wetness. Christen starts to lap at her clit, eliciting quiet whimpers and loud moans from Ali. Julie feels herself getting close, just from the friction on her clit and the sight of Ali fucking Christens face, and the eager bottom pleasuring her top.

“Fuck, Christen, I’m so, so close,” Ali whines. Christen sucks her clit into her mouth, and Ali comes with a loud moan and a shudder, spilling wetness over Christens face and into her mouth and tugging on her dark hair before rolling off of her. The look of absolute ecstasy on Ali’s face sends Julie into a quiet, pleasurable orgasm, and she tries not to scream out as she soaks her hand and panties. Christen smiles and follows Ali’s hips down to the bed, lapping her up before laying kisses on her inner thigh. Christen looks up at Ali and laughs, her girlfriend looking like she’s just passed out, before crawling up her body and kissing her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> first of all, thanks so much to everyone for the positive responses from the first chapter. i'm totally blown away! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter! let me know if you like how the story and characters are developing, what you liked most in this chapter, and what you're anticipating for the future :) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and commenting!


	3. Chapter 3

           Somehow, it’s not awkward. Julie slinks out of the room when Ali collapses onto the bed and all but passes out, giving Christen a small smile. She showers, and then a little while later, she hears the two of them get into the shower. It’s the first time they’ve showered together when she’s home, and she half expects them to start going at it again. However, about twenty minutes later, they emerge from their room, Ali in a Boston Breakers tank with no bra under it and a pair of athletic shorts, and Christen in a tee shirt and leggings. Christen plops down on the couch, and puts on the television, and Julie heads out of her room to join Ali in the kitchen.

“Did you have fun? Sorry I kind of passed out on you guys,” Ali asks, blushing slightly. “I’m the type to be extremely energized and then just kind of hit a wall.”

“Yeah, definitely, it was, interesting,” Julie replies. Ali raises an eyebrow, and turns to grab lettuce out of the fridge.

“Interesting how?” Ali asks, slicing the bag open and pulling out a few bowls.

“Um, hot, really hot,” Julie replies, blushing deeply.

“Okay, cool,” Ali says. “It was fun for us too.”

 

            It becomes a thing. A Friday night thing, to be specific. Most Friday nights. Ali sometimes works the closing shift on Fridays, in which case she doesn’t get home until almost 11 and is certainly in no mood. Julie’s pretty sure Ali fell asleep in the shower one Friday night. Julie also has to travel for games occasionally on Fridays. However, it becomes a Friday nights that Ali isn’t working and Julie isn’t travelling thing. Christen never works Friday nights. Julie makes a point of telling people she can’t go out Friday nights. She just watches, for the first few weeks, at least.

 

            One day in late November, Julie shows up to Starbucks in the middle of Ali’s shift, but when she waves and tells Ali she wants her usual, her roommate’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes. At all. Julie takes a seat at the bar, and eyes her friend while she makes drinks.

“Is everything okay?” Julie finally asks, parsing through her English notebook half-heartedly. It’s early afternoon and the store is quiet, and Ali can’t avoid the conversation.

“Today is the, um, anniversary, of losing my brother,” Ali replies.

“Damn. I’m sorry, Al. Why didn’t you take the day off?” Julie asks, looking up at her friend with sad eyes.

“I have to keep busy. Last year I didn’t leave the room all day and Christen told me she would stay home all day with me if I wanted to this year but I… I just need the distraction,” Ali replies. “I’m fine, really.”

            Julie stays at Starbucks until Ali’s shift ends at seven, even though she’s done with her homework. Ali catches on when she sees Julie reading a book that absolutely cannot be purely academic around five and tells her to go home, but Julie insists that she’s wanted to start reading this book. When Ali’s shift finally ends, they take the train back to the apartment, and when they get in, Ali heads towards the kitchen to begin cooking. Instead of taking a seat at the counter like she usually does, Julie walks around it and in front of Ali.

“Let me make dinner tonight,” Julie tries. She thinks Ali is about to fight it, when her facial expression softens and nods.

“Thanks. I’m going to take a shower.”

“Is pasta okay with you?” Julie asks, knowing it’s probably all she’s capable of making. Ali cracks another small smile.

“Perfect,” Ali replies. She leans in and kisses Julie’s cheek, and it’s so fleeting, but Julie finds herself raising a finger to her cheek while Ali walks away.

            Ali emerges a mere fifteen minutes later, in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, her soaking wet hair down her back. Julie is draining the pasta, and remarks about Ali’s perfect timing.

“When is Christen getting home?” Julie asks, pouring the pasta into two bowls, not sure if she should make one for Christen.

“She’s teaching classes at 6 and 8,” Ali replies.

“Oh, wow, that sucks, you guys have like, opposite work schedules today,” Julie replies, finding it odd. Usually Ali and Christen coordinated work schedules better than that, especially because of today…

“Is that on purpose?” Julie asks, not wanting to pry, but not being able to help herself.

“Did I purposefully not want my girlfriend here on the hardest day of the year?” Ali asks, and Julie bites down on her lip hard.

“I’m sorry…” Julie starts. “I didn’t mean…”

“No, you’re right, sorry, it’s on purpose,” Ali replies. “I can’t… she’s so sweet, and she loves me so much, and she goes so far out of the way to make today a good day for me, that I couldn’t do it. She wasn’t exactly happy about it, but she gets it.”

            Ali and Julie hang out until Christen comes in around 10. Ali and Christen head off to their room, and Julie hops in the shower. She passes their room on her way back, and their door is open. Ali is crying into Christens chest, and Christen is holding her close and whispering to her.

   
  
  


“Everything that happened to Ali is so unfair,” Julie tells Christen one day. Christens yoga class had just ended and they were headed back to the apartment.

“The world isn’t fair,” Christen replies. “Ali’s become even stronger because of it. She fights battles I can’t imagine but she’s…it’s just the hand she’s been dealt, you know?”

“She’s so… incredible,” Julie remarks. Christen raises an eyebrow as she pulls out her key to open the door.

“Ali told me she kissed you on the cheek and you acted like a ten year old schoolboy,” Christen points out, still looking at her skeptically. “Does someone have a little crush on my girlfriend?”

            Julie blushes a deep red, and then laughs. She knows, by this point, that Christen and Ali tell each other everything. That makes things easier in the way that if she has a conversation to one of them, it’s like having it with both of them. Once, she asked Christen for help editing a paper, and two hours later, Ali sent it back to her, completely edited. However, in this instance, she hadn’t realized Ali had noticed her little moment.

“If we’re being honest, I probably have a little crush on both of you.”

“We have that kind of appeal,” Christen teases.  
  
  
  


            That Friday, with Christen panting as she recovers from her first orgasm, Ali sits up facing Julie, her body completely bare, nipples hard and abs visible.

“Want to join?” Ali asks. Julie’s heart stops, and she can only assume she looks like a deer caught in headlights. “You don’t have to, I’m just offering,” she adds. Julie nods, and gets up off of the desk chair. Ali hooks a finger into her belt loop, and pulls her hips closer to the bed. Christen sits up as well, still slightly out of breath, and JJ pulls off her tee shirt.

“I’m not exactly, prepared,” Julie says, with a slight blush. She’s wearing a simple sports bra, and Ali tugs it off of her the second it’s revealed. Christen laughs when Ali kneels on the bed and moves her mouth to suck on one of JJ’s nipples. Julie reaches an arm around and holds Ali’s head to her.   
  
“She’s a breast girl,” Christen teases. “Well, she’s also an ass girl, but few things will keep that mouth away from a nice pair of nipples.”

            Ali lets out an affirming sound as she switches nipples, and Julie finds a small sound making its way out of her mouth. Christen moves a hand to unbutton her jeans, and then pushes them down over her hips. Ali’s mouth pops off of her breast, and Julie pulls her pants down, leaving her in a simple pair of white cotton panties with a lace trim. Christen tugs down Julie’s panties and Ali moves to lie back on the bed. Julie climbs in and they flank Ali.

“Help me take care of her?” Christen asks, moving to kiss Ali deeply. Julie just sits there, unsure of what to do. Ali has one hand in Christens hair, guiding her mouth against her own, and the other reaches out for Julie’s. Christen and Ali pull away for a moment, and Christen begins to move down Ali’s body, leaving kisses down her abs and over to her hipbones.

“I’m going to eat her out, you can kiss her and play with her breasts if you want,” Christen offers. Ali smiles invitingly, and pulls JJ’s mouth to hers. The kiss is soft, and Julie cups Ali’s cheek as she kisses her. She pulls away after a moment, feeling Ali moan into her mouth, and looks down to see what Christen is doing. Ali’s legs are spread, her right knee pushed up, and Christens tongue laps at her clit. Julie places a hand on Ali’s small breast, squeezing gently and rolling her thumb over her nipple.

“You’re beautiful,” Julie points out. She freezes for a moment, wondering if she’s crossed an unspoken line at some point, but Ali just smiles happily in response. Julie leans down to take an already hard nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and gently sucking on it. Ali places a hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head, and arches her back, pushing her breast further into her mouth. She feels Ali squirm under her, presumably as a result of Christens actions between her legs, and Julie switches nipples with a gentle kiss to each of them. She sucks progressively harder on Ali’s nipple, and Ali tightens her grip in her hair, pushing her face into her chest more. She feels Ali thrusting her hips up, and hears her moaning progressively louder. Ali’s getting close. She’s seen it enough times now to know exactly how this goes.

“Chris,” Ali breathes out, and Julie brings her free hand up to rake her nails gently down Ali’s abs while she switches off between hard, reddened nipples crowning small, inviting breasts. Christen laps at her entrance before moving back to her clit, sucking gently.

“Oh god, I’m close,” Ali announces, her hips moving erratically against Christens face. Julie recognizes her orgasm face, her eyes shut tight and her mouth open in pleasure. Julie moves to kiss her gently, and Ali moans loudly into her mouth as their tongues slide against each other and Julie tweaks her nipples. Ali finally comes, with a loud moan and her whole body shaking. Julie kisses across her jaw and down her neck as she comes down, shivering with little aftershocks and sighing happily. Christen moves up to kiss her abs.

“What do you like, Julie?” Christen asks. Julie hesitates for a second, and Ali practically lurches forward on the bed, still out of breath.

“I don’t…. really know,” Julie admits, suddenly extremely shy.

“Oh my gosh,” Ali recalls. “You’re… you’ve never…”

            Julie nods, and Christens eyes widen.

“Shit, you told me that, I forgot,” Christen adds.

“Hey, guys, don’t worry. I’m… into this. And that’s all that matters,” Julie insists. “I wasn’t like, saving it for anything. I just really didn’t want it with the guys I dated.”

“Okay,” Ali starts. “What do you want to try? Do you want to? No pressure, at all.”

“I do. Whatever you guys want,” Julie replies. Christen laughs, and softly pushes Julie back against the bed.

“This one is really good with her mouth. So I’m going to let her get to work. And I’m going to be up here, okay?” Christen starts, leaning in to kiss Julie gently. “Just like we just did to Ali.”

“Perfect,” Julie replies quietly, already getting lost in the kiss with Christen. She’s wet. Really wet. And Ali gasps quietly when she spreads her legs and pushes a knee up to open her up. Julie blushes, but continues to kiss the girl on top of her, one of Christens hands roaming down Julie’s abs.

“Can I?” Julie asks, placing a hand on Ali’s head. Ali nods, and smiles up at her.

“Please,” Ali replies. Ali begins to kiss her inner thighs, licking the wetness that’s already spilled down her legs, before licking gently through her center.

            Julie imagined Ali would be good. She’s seen her eat out Christen, and she knows she’s good. But feeling it is a whole different level. Ali doesn’t just lick her clit, she treats her whole pussy, and it leaves her moaning in moments.

“I wasn’t kidding,” Christen teases, her lips brushing Julie’s, a small smile on her face. Julie can’t control her hips as they thrust against Ali’s mouth, and Ali simply giggles into her, moving to shallowly dip her tongue into her entrance. Christen moves to plant kisses between her breasts before sucking on the sensitive skin of her breast. Julie whimpers when Christen moves to take her nipple in her mouth and Ali swipes her tongue all through her folds before sucking her clit into her mouth. Julie feels her orgasm coming on stronger than she’s ever felt before, and before she knows it, she’s tugging on Ali’s hair and pushing her body into her roommates’ mouths as she experiences what is by far the best orgasm of her life. Ali licks through her to clean her up and Christen kisses the undersides of her breasts as she rides out her orgasm, before collapsing. They both come up to take turns kissing her, and Julie moans quietly, still out of breath, when she tastes herself on Ali’s tongue.   
  
“Thank you,” Julie breathes out. Ali kisses her cheek, and somehow, it’s the most tender thing that’s happened all evening.

“I’m glad it was good,” Ali replies.

“I told you she’s good with her mouth,” Christen teases, flicking one of her sensitive nipples and giggling when she hisses quietly.

   
 

            She feels like passing out in the bed of the two girls who let her sleep with them is probably a huge no-no, but nobody’s ever taught her how to have a threesome before so she tries not to feel too bad. She’s surprised that she’s not the only one in the bed when she wakes up, in fact, she’s got her front to Ali’s back, and Ali has her front to Christens back. She notices they’re both awake, and Ali is whispering something in Christens ear.

“Dude, your back is really muscular,” Julie points out. They both turn towards her, and Ali lets out a laugh.

“Did you really just call me dude?” Ali asks, and Christen chuckles.

“Sorry,” Julie replies, blushing.

“Don’t apologize, it’s cute. And thanks, I work out,” Ali teases.

“I’m going to go,” Julie states, getting out of their bed and pulling on her clothes.

“Thanks for…. joining us,” Ali starts. “It was fun.”

“Yeah, I enjoyed it,” Julie replies, a small smile gracing her face.

 

 

“You what?!!” Crystal exclaims. Julie blushes a deep red, pulling grass from the ground of the pitch. They had stayed late at practice to shoot PKs, and had crashed on the field to relax for a bit after.

“I had a threesome with my roommates,” Julie repeats.

“Wow. Was it weird?” Crystal asks.   
  
“Surprisingly, no. I mean, once you get over the fact that they have this… ridiculous connection, it’s really not weird, at all. They’re both hot as hell and sweet and good to me. It was really nice.”

“Wow. Um, are you going to do it again?”

“I hope so,” Julie replies, twirling grass in her fingers.

“Don’t… fall for them,” Crystal warns. “They’re together already and happy. Don’t forget that you’re just sex.”

“I don’t, it doesn’t feel like I’m just sex,” Julie admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! please let me know if you are still reading this story. you guys are almost caught up to what i've written, and it's finals for me, so I can't promise I'll update soon, but knowing people are reading will definitely help!! 
> 
> thanks so much, guys :) you're the best. you're all wonderful for giving my very different story a chance :).


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re going to the Commons this weekend. I know you don’t have a game, so you should come,” Christen proposes later that week. Julie raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? Isn’t it like, supposed to be a date or something?” Julie asks.

“Kinda, but it’ll be fun. We never really hang out, all three of us,” Christen replies.

“So it’s not your date that I’m crashing, it’s all three of us hanging out?” Julie clarifies.

“It’s a date, but you aren’t crashing. We’re inviting you.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay?” Christen asks. “You definitely don’t have to come.”

“No, no, I want to. Thanks.”

 

            It’s a “warm November day,” whatever that means. But Julie is cold. The blankets help, but she should’ve brought a warmer jacket, and that goofy smile Ali keeps giving her is a constant reminder. Ali made sandwiches for the picnic, and Julie’s heart melts when she realizes some of them have avocado, one of her favorite foods.

“For you,” Ali tells her, handing her an avocado finger sandwich, and smiling at her warmly. The others have turkey and brie on a mini cranberry loaf, Christens favorite.

“How was your exam yesterday?” Christen asks Julie.

“It was decent, I think,” Julie replies, before looking up and seeing the brie smudged on Christens bottom lip. She looks to Ali, who just laughs upon seeing the dilemma, and leans forward to rub the offending cheese off of her girlfriend’s lip before kissing it gently.

“What class was the test for?” Ali asks, Julie’s eyes firmly attached to the parting couple.

“Just a Comm class,” Julie replies.

“Cool,” Ali replies, smiling sweetly at her. Julie blushes.

“She’s always blushing around you,” Christen whines. Julie laughs.

“She has a nice smile,” Julie admits. “You both do, though. No worries. She gets me with the teasing and the smile and you get me with the laughter and the carefree and the passion.”

            It gets colder as the afternoon fades into the evening, and at some point, Ali falls asleep on her shoulder. Christen seems to think it’s adorable, and kisses Ali’s lips as she sleeps gently.

“Mhm, love you Chris,” Ali mumbles.

“Love you too, baby,” Christen replies, before snuggling on the other side of Julie, and letting her rest her shoulder on her. Before she knows it, Julie is out cold, fast asleep on Christen. Something about it feels so inevitable and so right.

            She wakes up about an hour later. The sun has gone down, and she’s freezing. Christen is just sitting there, looking at the stars. Ali is still asleep on her shoulder, her mouth slightly agape in an annoyingly cute kind of way. Julie finds herself staring at Christen as she watches the stars.

“You know, it’s pretty endearing when you stare, but you should take a picture, it lasts longer,” Christen teases.

“Sorry,” Julie responds automatically.

“Don’t apologize. Stop apologizing. You don’t need to. It’s cute,” Christen insists.

“Hm, she is pretty cute isn’t she,” Ali mumbles, still half asleep.

“Oh look, she lives,” Christen teases. Ali leans up to kiss Julie’s cheek, and it makes her blush deeply again.

“Super cute,” Julie responds. The moonlight is hitting Christens profile just right, and she truly is gorgeous.

“I like to come here and meditate and do yoga sometimes,” Christen remarks.

“By yourself?” Julie asks.

“Sometimes. Other times I drag someone along. Ali likes yoga, but isn’t into meditating. I have a couple of friends from my team who like to meditate with me occasionally, but a lot of them don’t live in Boston year round,” Christen explains.

“I meditate with you,” Ali replies, sleep still heavy in her voice.

“I know you do, but you just do it because you love me,” Christen points out.

“Hm, true,” Ali teases. “Good thing I love you then.”

“What was the first time you told each other ‘I love you’?” Julie asks. She feels Ali smile into her shoulder.

“Well, I said it first,” Christen remarks. “Accidentally, sort of. It was our first real fight. And I said something about ‘I just love you so much and wish you did too,’ and she stopped like, a deer in headlights or something. I mean, it ended the fight, but she didn’t say anything the rest of the night and I was so afraid I had scared her off. Anyway, she wakes me up the next morning with breakfast in bed, my favorite foods, and she sits down on the bed with me, holds my face and tells me she loves me,” Christen recalls.

“Basically hers was a backhanded compliment and mine was a sweet romantic gesture,” Ali insists.

“I can’t imagine you two fighting,” Julie remarks.

“It doesn’t happen often,” Christen replies with a smile gracing her face. “I can’t even remember what it was about.”

            They rest and watch the stars for a little while longer, until the cold is too much to bear any longer without the sun. They take the train back to their apartment, and decide to put on whatever MLS game is on. They all cuddle up on the couch, Ali leaning against the arm of the couch, Christen leaning against her, and Julie leaning on Christen. Christen and Julie fall asleep within a few minutes, and Ali just has to laugh.

 

“I enjoyed yesterday,” Ali remarks, kissing Christen’s shoulder blade from her spot behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Me too.” Christen replies. “We should talk to Julie. About this. I want there to be communication.”

“I do, too. I guess I’m not sure where we’re at either,” Ali admits. “I like Julie, and she’s gone along with whatever we’ve offered, but I feel like I don’t know what she wants.”

“I agree. We need to talk to her. But I think, first, we need to know what each other want,” Christen says, rolling over in Ali’s grasp to face her girlfriend.

“I don’t know what I want,” Ali admits. “What we have is… so special. And you mean the world to me. And I’m afraid of fucking this up. A threesome is one thing and like, going on dates is another.”

“I feel like, we just see where it goes? I don’t know. Keep it casual.”

“Sure,” Ali replies. “Anything romantic mostly stays, like, the three of all together? Like, you’re not going to kiss her when I’m not there and vice versa?” Ali clarifies.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I feel like if we wanted to move beyond that we would just have to be really clear what the boundaries were.”   
  
“This is confusing,” Ali admits.

“It is. But it’s also kind of fun.”

 

            The next weekend, Julie’s team hosts a match for the first round of the NCAA tournament. Ali switches shifts with someone else at work so that she can be there. Christen already has the day off. Julie is off early in the morning to get breakfast with some teammates and head to school early. The game starts in the early afternoon, so Christen drags Ali along to the gym with her in the morning.   
  
“We haven’t done this in a while,” Ali remarks, wiping sweat off of her forehead. “I’m out of shape.”

“Hardly,” Christen scoffs. “You would put half my team to shame.”

            Ali laughs at that, willing to accept the compliment, though she knows it’s not true. By the time they get back and shower (together, but without too many distractions), it’s time to head over to the field.

“I haven’t been here since my last game,” Ali admits. The team plays on a satellite campus of their school, and Ali hadn’t trekked out since her last home game her junior year. Christen squeezes Ali’s thigh comfortingly, and Ali leans in to kiss her cheek.   
  
“We’re playing Princeton,” Christen remarks.   
  
“Have they gotten better over the past few years?” Ali asks, knowing they weren’t exactly the team to beat when she played. “Is this supposed to be a battle?”   
  
“I was talking to Julie about it the other day, and she said they’ve gotten better, and that our squad isn’t at its best this year. Basically, it seems like the team is on her shoulders in terms of scoring. And she’s a midfielder,” Christen explains. Ali cringes. But she believes in Julie. She knows she’s an incredible player.

            They’ve never seen Julie play. Well, Christen has, sort of. She’s played one v ones with her. But she’s never seen her play in a game. It’s never worked out with both of their schedules to go to a game.

“This defense needs help,” Ali mutters a mere three minutes into the game. Princeton is pressing their back line, and it’s giving everyone anxiety.

“I know,” Christen replies. The good thing is, whenever Julie does get on the ball, she sets her teammates up well. She is technical and smart and reads the game extremely well. She takes a couple of shots from outside the eighteen. One she misses slightly wide, and the other is caught by the keeper.

“She’s good,” Ali remarks. A shot from Julie gets tipped over the crossbar by Princeton’s Keeper, and then Julie almost scores off of a header from the corner kick. “Really good.”

“She has to bury one before they break down our defense,” Christen mumbles.

            Princeton scores first. Then Julie retaliates with a fabulous volley into the upper 90. Then Princeton scores again. They go to halftime 3-1. She sees the frustration on Julie’s face.   
  
“We made it to the elite eight last year,” Ali remembers. “The expectations are high.”

“Yeah, really high,” Christen agrees.

            The second half doesn’t go any better. It’s freezing cold out, and Ali and Christen are wrapped in a blanket, snuggling up on the bleachers, cringing as Princeton scores yet again in the sixtieth minute, making it 4-1. For the final half hour, Julie single handedly puts the team on her shoulders, getting on the ball, creating chances.

“Every time she passes to a forward they lose it,” Christen grumbles. “It’s their job, as the forwards, to put that away. She just needs to take those shots herself.”

            Not two minutes later, Julie takes an incredible shot from just outside the eighteen, and buries it past the Princeton Keeper. They’re still down two goals, and only have a little over twenty minutes left in the game, but it’s something. They see Julie trying to rev up her teammates. Sadly, it’s to no avail, and the game ends twenty minutes later at 4-2. Princeton is moving on to the Sweet Sixteen, and will play USC.

            Christen and Ali are practically dragged onto the field by their old teammates, though none of them know Ali, some of the upperclassman know Christen. They’re all devastated, so it’s an awkward reunion, but Christen chats with some friends while Ali hugs Julie tight.

“You’re an incredible player. I’m so proud of you,” Ali tells her, meaning every word of it. “You put this team on your back and played so well.”

            She can tell Julie is choking up a bit, and leans in to kiss her cheek.

“It’s going to be okay. You still have next year,” Ali reminds her, holding her close. Julie nods half-heartedly before they are interrupted by one of Julie’s teammates, who is on crutches.

“Ali, this is Crystal. She’s usually the one burying the goals out there, but she got injured last week,” Julie starts. Ali looks between Julie and Crystal, and her heart hurts for them both. For Julie because she left everything she had on the field and it wasn’t enough, and for Crystal for having to sit on the bench and watch it happen. “She’s a sophomore but lead our team in goals for the year. Ali, as I told you, was a superstar when she played here, too. Co-Captain her junior year. What did you total, nineteen assists and eleven goals or something?”

            Ali laughs once, and gives them a sad smile. “Yeah,” Ali replies.

“Wow, that’s awesome! What position did you play?” Crystal asks.

“Attacking mid,” Ali replies.

“She was an All-American her junior year,” Julie adds.

“You don’t play anymore?” Crystal asks, confused.

“Broke my leg my junior year. Never came back,” Ali replies. Crystal furs her eyebrows, but doesn’t ask any further questions, and Julie gives Ali an apologetic smile that Ali waves off as no problem.

“Ali Krieger!” Their coach, Allison, exclaims, walking over towards them and pulling Ali into a tight hug. “To what do we owe the honor?”

            Julie and Crystal head off to talk to some of their other friends, and Ali gets choked up in the embrace of her ex-coach. “Julie just moved in with Christen and me for the year,” Ali explains.

“You and Christen live together?” She asks. Ali laughs.   
  
“We’ve been dating for two years,” Ali replies. Allison gives Ali a sad smile.

“I’m happy for you. What are you up to these days? Has Christen convinced you to try out for the Breakers yet?”

“She hasn’t, but you never know. And, um, I’m a barista,” Ali says, a bit shamefully. She knows Allison expects more of her. Allison saw her becoming a professional player.

“Hey, Kriegs, I’m just happy you’re on your feet and doing well,” she replies, putting a comforting hand on Ali’s arm. “And I want to see you more. If you ever decide you want to try out for the Breakers, or any of the teams, please, Ali, come let me help you get ready. I know it would be really hard, after taking all these years off, but you’re such a good player. I haven’t given up hope that you will be a professional soccer player. What happened in your life was horrible, but you’ve overcome it. And if you ever want to play the game again, I know you can.”

            Ali has to choke back tears, and simply nods, tugging on her bottom lip. Her coach brings her in for another tight hug. “You’re a special player, person, and you were a fabulous Captain, Kriegs. I don’t think your soccer life is over.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Ali replies, closing her eyes for a moment and sitting with her emotions, before pulling away from the hug.

“Keep me updated on your life, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. And, if you guys ever need a hand, you know, with whatever, I’m around,” Ali replies. “Looks like you’re in a building process right now.”

            Coach Allison gives her a look, and Ali laughs.

“I may take you up on that. We have to whip this team into shape before next season,” the coach says, before winking at Ali and heading off to take her team back to the locker room. Christen comes back over to Ali to join her, interlacing their fingers and sliding the blanket over Ali’s shoulders.

“Julie said she’ll probably go out to dinner with her teammates, so I figured we’ll just head home and maybe grab her some cupcakes or something,” Christen remarks. Ali nods, and Christen notices how deep in thought Ali seems. “I saw you talking to Coach,” she adds. Ali just nods and gives her a small smile, before leaning in to kiss her softly.   
  
“Want to talk about it?” Christen asks.

“When we get home,” Ali replies, wanting to think about things first. She’s always thought she was done, forever, with soccer. She would never be the player she was in college, so why try again? Why be a subpar version of herself? Doesn’t that just sound like heartbreak all over again?

            But gosh. What Ali would give to be a professional soccer player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! thank you for reading so far. this chapter i know didn't have any smut in it, but it moved the plot along in a variety of ways. let me know what you think please!!! you guys are the best :) 
> 
> this story is so different from anything i've considered writing before, and the feedback has been so nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

“I want to start training a bit,” Ali mumbles the next morning, curled up in bed with Christen. Christen only has a few minutes before she has to get ready to teach her morning yoga class, and she leans over to kiss Ali’s cheek.

“Come to yoga and we can talk about it on the way?” Christen proposes.

“Hmm, I might be able to be convinced,” Ali teases. Christen lays her palm flat on Ali’s abs, and leans down to kiss her deeply.

“I’ll make blueberry waffles when we get home,” Christen offers, and Ali smiles against her mouth.

“That sounds good. But wasn’t exactly the kind of convincing I was hoping for.”

“My ass will be showcased in front of you at yoga,” Christen teases, kissing the underside of Ali’s jaw and running her fingers across her abs. Ali smiles, and kisses her lips once more.

“That sounds like a fair agreement,” Ali replies, that same teasing glint in her eye as they pull away.

 

 

            Julie meets them at yoga after her 9am class, something that doesn’t surprise Christen at all by the way she casually greets her. They don’t actually talk about the training on the way there, both too tired and Christen slightly worried about being late, but Ali knows they will later. Her and Julie set up where they think they’re going to have the best view of Christen’s behind, though Julie does chuckle at her when she suggests they pick a spot based on that.   
  
“Yoga as recovery?” Ali asks, rolling out her mat.

“Yeah. I love it. I usually come every Monday morning,” Julie replies. “Surprised to see you here.”   
  
“Christen coaxed me out of bed with the promise of blueberry waffles.”   
  
“Ooh, do you think I could get in on some of those too?” Julie asks, and Ali laughs once.

“For sure. I’m willing to share.”

“How kind of you.”   
  
“I’m all about kindness,” Ali retorts with a wink. “And sharing.”

            Julie sits with a possible double meaning for that joke as the yoga class begins. Her and Ali both let their eyes linger on Christen instead of focusing completely on the poses, and get a stubborn look from the forward about ten minutes in when she catches them not paying attention. They laugh and refocus, wanting to get the most out of the class (and for Christen to be happy with them).

            It’s a quick ten-minute walk back to their apartment, and Julie tells them about her night with her teammates and how everyone is feeling. She tells them about Crystal’s injury, about the nightmare that is their defense, and about looking ahead to her senior season. “I know, we have Crystal, and once she’s back she can score,” Julie states. “But if we don’t have solid defense, it doesn’t matter. And I’m supposed to be the attacking midfielder, and make plays and yes, I have a defensive role but I’m not a defender. I don’t know. I just get frustrated.”

“Do you know what your back line is going to be next year?” Christen asks, as they turn onto their street.

“Pretty much, yeah.”   
  
“Is it going to be better than this year?”

“I think similar. I don’t know. Our center back pairing is a mess. Our outside backs are getting forward, which we want but their midfielders aren’t overlapping them. There’s just a lot of work to be done. And people want to enjoy offseason or have other things to do but I just wish this was everyone’s priority,” Julie explains. “I can’t make them want it.”

“Maybe a break is what they need,” Ali suggests. “Maybe come next semester you guys pick it up again. You’re the Captain, so it’s your job to make sure everyone is empowered to do their best.”

“Thanks, Ali,” Julie says with a smile. Ali rests a hand on her lower back comfortingly, and Christen looks over at them with a teasing glint in her eye.

 

            The blueberry waffles are fabulous, of course. They always are. Ali and Julie eat the batter off of the spoon and Christen cringes. “That’s gross,” she insists, and Julie gets some on her finger so she can lean over and smear some of it on Christen’s neck.   
  
“Did you just?” Christen starts, looking down at the batter on her skin and then over at Julie. Ali laughs, and leans in to lick it off of her skin.

“Gross,” Christen teases, but she leans in to kiss Ali gently after. Ali giggles against her lips, and then Christen goes back to making the waffles.

            The waffles are done only a few minutes later, and Ali and Julie are ravenous. “You two are ridiculous,” Christen states, but with a small smile that shows she’s kidding. She sits down across from them, also picking at a blueberry waffle.   
  
“You make the best waffles,” Julie admits, and Christen smiles.

“It’s waffles, I guarantee they would taste exactly the same if one of you made them,” Christen insists.

“Nope. Julie, don’t let her fool you. I’ve probably made them like twenty times and they’re never as good. It’s the Christen magic,” Ali replies.

“It works for me, I get to use them to persuade her to do things.”

“I was going for sex, but she offered waffles and that was good enough for me.”

“If I remember correctly, I also offered sex.”

“Shower sex?” Ali proposes.   
  
“Sure. Julie, you in?” Christen asks, without missing a beat. Julie raises an eyebrow and wipes a blueberry off of her lip.

“Yeah, sure,” she replies.

            Ali cleans the dishes, insisting that Christen deserves the break after cooking, and Julie helps her out while Christen answers some emails on her phone. After everything is in the sink or dishwasher, Ali heads to turn the water on and they all get ready to shower.

“Crap, this is… tight.” Ali admits. There isn’t much room to do anything but stand with three people in the shower, but they are insistent on making it work. There’s a lot of accidentally brushing of hands and bodies, and lingering looks to compliment it.

“You’re beautiful,” Christen tells Julie. Julie blushes, and Ali smiles.

“You’re both beautiful,” Julie replies. “In different ways.”

            Ali smiles, and walks over to Julie to kiss her on the lips gently. She runs a finger down her side, and holds the small of her back with the other. Christen comes up behind Ali, the water cascading down her back as she places a hand on Ali’s hip, and presses her breasts against her back. Ali and Julie make out gently, tongues and lips moving against each other, the kiss deepening by the moment. Christen pushes Ali’s hair to one shoulder, and kisses down her neck, and moves to hold Julie’s ass in her one hand.

“Lets take this out of the shower,” Ali suggests, her breath heavy as they pull away. Christen turns off the water and they all climb out of the shower, tossing towels around and hurriedly drying off before dropping them on the ground in the bedroom.

            Julie, much to everyone’s (including her own) surprise, pushes Christen down on the bed and straddles her waist. Ali takes a seat at the foot of the bed with a raised eyebrow as Julie kisses her girlfriend’s neck, and down in between her breasts. She then turns to Ali, and crooks a finger to bring her closer. Ali humors her, and lays down on the bed next to Christen.

“Can we all… like, in a circle or something?” Julie proposes. It takes Ali a second to figure out what she’s suggesting, but Christen seems to get it right away.   
  
“Do you think this bed is big enough?” Christen asks.

            They find out the bed is, indeed, big enough. Ali finds herself kissing the insides of Christen’s thighs while Julie teases her, and Christen Julie. It’s more comfortable than 69, and there’s something so thrilling about being able to look over and see Christen eating Julie out right across from her face. It’s incredible erotic, and they all moan into each other. Julie isn’t experienced in giving oral, but Ali is more than impressed and completely blissed out. She’s absolutely drenched, and pleasure is pooling in her stomach. They tease each other until they’re near the brink, and then pull back, not wanting it to end. The mutual torture is making it that much hotter, and Ali is pretty sure she’s going to explode if she doesn’t cum soon. She works Christen’s clit in the way she knows drives her crazy, and it’s not long until Christen is the first to lose it, setting off a chain reaction. She screams out her orgasm into Julie, which sets her off, and she sucks hard on Ali’s clit, causing Ali to cum hard as well.

            Afterwards, it’s not awkward at all. They’re all exhausted, and just collapse on the bed together.

“Who knew, dominant Julie is extremely hot,” Christen remarks.

“I don’t know where that came from,” Julie admits.

“She’s a top. I’m so impressed,” Ali adds.   
  
“Ali’s a power bottom, in my opinion,” Christen replies. Ali glares at her.   
  
“I’m whatever I want to be that day. Christen is a bottom, thus I’m the top.”

“Whatever you say,” Christen teases.

 

            It’s not until later that day, after Julie leaves for her evening class, that Christen and Ali get to talk about Ali training.

“I don’t know. I’m not saying I want to like, try to play on a team. But just for the sake of getting back into the sport. Allison said she might want some help with the team and I want to be able to do that. Maybe one day I’ll play for an amateur team or something,” Ali explains. “I think I just want to play, for the sake of playing.”

“I’m so happy, Al. It’ll be fun. No pressure, no expectations,” Christen assures her. “I’m going to kick your ass, though.”

“Good. That’s what I hope,” Ali replies with a smile. “You, Julie, and me can all train together. You have to get ready for season, and we both could use it.”

 

            That weekend, Ali plays soccer for the first time. She works in the morning, from 5am-1pm, and then heads home for a nap. When she wakes up at 4pm, Christen tells her that Julie and a few of her teammate are all going to scrimmage, and that she should come. She had been doing drills all week, which she had been doing for years, but she was still nervous. She hadn’t done anything more than a 1v1 in a long time. Christen and Julie are already at the field when she gets there, and she quickly joins in to warm up and stretch. They end up doing five against five, with Christen, Julie, Ali, and two of Christen’s teammates, Sofia and Danny, on one team, and Crystal, two sister who play for another NWSL team, Kristie and Sam, and more of Christen’s teammates in Arin and Amanda.

            At first, Ali feels out of place. She gets dispossessed constantly, and the only thing that still feels semi-in tact is her first touch. Somehow, her teammates keep passing her the ball, and by the end of it, she feels like she’s not completely letting them down.

“You haven’t really played a scrimmage in years,” Christen reminds her when they stretch. Their team had lost, 4-3, after two goals from each of the sisters put the opposing team in the lead. Christen had scored all of their goals. But Ali still felt amazing. The adrenaline rush from playing was more than the frustration from losing. They go out for drinks afterward, all ten of them, and Ali doesn’t pay for a single drink all evening.

“You would be a good outside back,” Arin tells her. “You’re a natural attacker, but you would be a great defender, too.”

“Thanks,” Ali says, smiling. She doesn’t know where she would be played in a real game, but she’s not opposed to playing wherever she might be needed. She had hung out with some of Christen’s teammates before, but she’s never played with them at all.

“Have you seriously not played in years?” Danny asks her, handing her another drink. Ali laughs, taking a sip of it.  
  
“Yep,” she replies. “Hence why I got brutally killed by all of you.”

“Hey, it wasn’t as bad as it may have seemed. You put up a fight. You’ll be really good, if you want to be.”

 

 

“That was a ton of fun,” Ali admits, drunkenly cuddling up with Christen and Julie on the couch much after midnight.

“The drinking or the soccer?” Julie asks, and Christen laughs, kissing the top of Ali’s head.

“Both,” Ali replies. “The drinking. But also the soccer.”

“You looked solid,” Christen tells her, honestly. “It’ll come back.”

“Do you want to sleep with us tonight?” Ali asks, and Christen raises an eyebrow.

“You’re drunk,” Julie tells her, a bit hesitant.

“So?” Ali asks. Julie glances over at Christen, who nods.

“Sure,” Julie responds. Ali smiles, and rests her head on Julie’s arm.

“Okay, lets move to the bed, sleepyhead,” Christen insists. Ali just mumbles something about snuggling and they all get into Ali and Christen’s bed in their pajamas. “When do you have to be at work tomorrow?”

“One,” Ali mumbles, shoving herself in between Christen and Julie. They humor her, and Christen spoons Ali from behind, and Julie allows herself to be the littlest spoon.

“How hungover is she going to be?” Julie asks.

“Probably not hungover, but her muscles are going to hate her,” Christen replies. “Night, Julie,” she adds, realizing Ali is already asleep, her head against Julie’s shoulder.

“Night, Christen,” Julie responds. At first, she doesn’t think she’ll be able to sleep, her mind reeling about the idea of spending the night with Ali and Christen. But the feeling of Ali’s breath against her back and her arms around her waist quickly relaxes her, and she falls into a deep sleep, a silly smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!! 
> 
> i am so thankful for everyone who is reading this and commenting and talking to me. it means so much. i'm doing my best to represent polyamory in a light that is positive, real, and of course, hot ;). 
> 
> let me know what you think and where you think the story is going :)


	6. Chapter 6

            There are no rules, just routines. There seem to be unspoken rules, such as Julie doesn’t do anything romantic or sexual with one of them if the other one isn’t there. She doesn’t initiate unless one of them initiate first. She doesn’t tell people (other than Crystal, of course, but she doesn’t think Christen and Ali knows that even). Some moments, it feels like she’s one of them, like she belongs with her head on Ali’s shoulder and her hand in Christen’s on the couch. Other times she’s doing homework in her room while they’re making out in their room or sitting on the couch or cooking together, and Julie thinks that they belong together, like that, and she’ll always be on the periphery.

            Everyone’s a little worried, but nobody is voicing it. Ali and Christen are worried that this is hurting Julie. They know that to go any farther they need to have a really honest conversation, all three of them. Julie is worried that that conversation will end with them ending. And she would rather have awkward and unsure than nothing. She really, really cares about them. The smiling warrior in Ali and the sweet and sassy Christen are carving a place in her heart. She knows she’s falling for them both and it scares her. The longer it goes on, the more it branches out from just sex, the longer the, “you need to talk to them about this,” looks from Crystal are.

            Training and scrimmaging becomes a great way for the three of them to bond. It all comes back to Ali pretty fast, and before long, she’s returned to her loud, impactful self on the field. She knows she still has a while to go before she’ll be fit and seasoned to play professionally, but she’s enjoying playing for fun, and that’s all she really wants. Allison brings Ali and Christen both in one day for help. Ali pretty much holds a first touch clinic for everyone, who is shocked to see this girl who has barely played in five years completely put them all to shame.   
  
“I played in Germany the summer going into my junior year. I got ten times more technical over three months there than I had been playing here. It’s all very one-touch, two-touch,” Ali tells them.

“First touch is everything,” Christen adds with a wink. She’s working mostly with the offensive players, but everyone gets roped into pointers from Christen on finishing. The afternoon is a ton of fun, both for the team and for Ali and Christen.

 

“I get it,” Crystal tells Julie later that day, while they pass and shoot into empty goals.

“Get what?” Julie asks, repositioning the ball and passing it to Crystal.

“Ali and Christen. They’re hot, talented, funny, kind. I get why you’re all head-over-heels for them. But I still worry about you.”

“I know,” Julie replies. “They’re so good to me. But I worry too.”

 

            It’s another few weeks until they finally talk. Surprisingly, it’s Christen who drags them both into the living room, taking Julie away from her homework and Ali from cooking dinner.

“We need to talk. Ali and I have been talking about how we need to talk for a while, but we keep procrastinating it, and it’s honestly not beneficial for any of us,” Christen insists. “Basically, this isn’t just sex. And it’s never really been just sex. But this is unchartered territory, and I personally know I have no idea what I’m doing. I want to do right by you and I know, for me, at least, that I really care about you. You’re an incredible person, Julie, and I see… this being more than just a fling. But I also need to do right by Ali, and I love Ali with all my heart, and I don’t know how this works,” Christen admits. She gets a bit choked up, which none of them expect, and Ali fights the urge to comfort her girlfriend. They need to get through this, they need to all talk.   
  
“I guess, I’ll kind of echo that. I’m open to this, I just am confused as to where it goes from here and if it’s really what you want or if we’re holding you back. You’re a real part of this, and I don’t know how it feels for you. Obviously we can’t go on with this half-me and Christen and half me you and Christen thing, but I just. We need to know what you want before we figure out where we’re going. We want you and care for you and… what Christen and I have has always been so special to me, but you make that even better, not worse,” Ali rambles. Julie bites her lip, trying to think about what to say.

“I… really like this,” Julie admits. “I know you guys really care about me. But sometimes I feel like I’m temporary, if that makes sense. I’m just here on the periphery. And that, at the end of the day, if you two and I’m just here. And that’s not bad, necessarily, but, I don’t know. I also feel like this is unchartered territory, like I don’t know how we go from here. How would we tell people? What would that mean for us? Would I ever really be a part of what you built? Do you guys really, genuinely, want that, when you think about what it would mean? I’m afraid that I’m going to ruin what you two have going on, because that’s something really special. And I guess, I’m okay with just being on the periphery, if that’s what’s going to be best.”

            They sit with Julie’s words, with her fears and concerns. They’re not thoughts that all of them haven’t had at some point. But it’s still hard to hear them spoken aloud.

“I’m scared,” Christen admits. “Because this is what I want. And Ali and I have talked about this. It’s what we both want, genuinely. But yeah, I’m still scared for what that means for us. I did the whole coming out thing once, and it was hard enough, but I can’t imagine…having to explain to people… but you guys are worth it.”

“Am I really worth it, though? I don’t know. Guys. I want you to think about this more,” Julie insists.

“Do you really want it? Because neither of us will be offended if you say you just want it to be sex or you don’t want it to be anything at all,” Ali clarifies. “But if you do, we’re going to figure this out.”

            Julie thinks for a moment, before getting up and grabbing her phone and keys.

“I’m sorry, I need… a minute,” she says, half in tears, before she walks out of the apartment.

“Well. That went well,” Christen remarks. Ali pulls Christen into her arms.

“I really like her. And it’s not like you, it’s different. Partially because of how new it is. But I really like all of us. I can’t explain it. I just. Everything felt complete before, but now it feels… more than that? I don’t know,” Ali says.

“I get it,” Christen replies. “Maybe we start smaller. Like. Rules? And you and Julie and me and Julie being a thing as well as you and me. We don’t have to jump into telling everyone or anything. I don’t know.”

“I agree. We’ve been doing things so slowly, I don’t know why that needs to change.”

 

            Julie doesn’t return until after Ali and Christen have fallen asleep on the couch. She sighs when she sees how uncomfortable they look, and nudges them awake.

“Stay with us,” Ali insists. “Please?”

            She knows it’s probably not a good night to ask that. She knows Julie probably needs space. But she’s tired and she wants Julie to stay with them. Julie nods, and helps their tired selves get into bed in acceptable pajamas.

            The next morning is awkward. Somehow they all end up next to each other on their stomachs, and Julie can only imagine what they look like, three bodies smooshed together, brown hair, blonde hair, brown hair. Arms and legs entangled. Ali wakes up first, and sighs when she remembers the night before, but cuddles into Julie even farther.

            They talk over coffee at the kitchen table, with Julie beginning the discussion by apologizing for walking out and admitting she just panicked, but does want to move forward if they’re sure.

“We can take it slow,” Christen proposes. “I think that the next step is working on Ali/Julie and Christen/Julie time, so maybe opening up romantic or sexual moments to just two of us. And maybe, you sleeping in our room more? And I guess. I want you to feel like you have more power in this. Like, I want you to feel like you can initiate if you want. I know you like to do that in the bedroom, but just, in general.”

“Yeah,” Julie replies. “Okay. As long as it’s what you want. It’s… definitely what I want. That all sounds like a step in the right direction.”

 

 

            Falling into bed together becomes less of a production. It happens less spontaneously, more naturally. Julie learns, for herself, what each of them like. Ali has sensitive ears, and loves when she talks dirty to her. Christen loves to be totally owned, she loves for her to take her in her arms and make her come apart. Ali loves morning sex, loves to be woken up with kisses and roaming hands. Christen is a total bottom, but she’ll glare daggers at you if you ever say that out loud.

            Julie also starts to learn what she likes. She likes to own Christen until she shatters in her arms. She likes to tell Ali exactly how she’s going to fuck her and she likes to try new things. She likes it when they’re languid and slow and press kisses to each other’s bodies, and she also likes it when it’s rough and passionate.

            She also learns to love the way Ali is at her softest in the morning. Ali is never the first awake, that’s Christen, but as soon as she starts to wake up, she’ll cuddle further into whoever is closest to her. Ali loves to snuggle, which takes Julie a bit by surprise, especially since she’s pretty sure Ali once told her she doesn’t like hugs.       

            There’s nothing more intimate with Christen than meditating with her. Ali only meditates when she’s having a rough day, which Julie finds to be pretty funny, since Christen tells her Ali is the one who first got her into it. Even though it’s silent, there’s something so intimate about it. It’s Christen at her most vulnerable. And she gives Julie this purely happy smile when they’re done, and kisses her cheek, and it lights up her day.

            Julie doesn’t know Ali like Christen does, but she knows that soccer makes her happy. She’s more energetic, more enthusiastic, in a better mood after she’s been playing or conditioning. Ali plays attacking mid, like Julie, so she finds herself bouncing ideas and questions off of Ali all the time.   
  
“You know, it really means a lot to me that you value my input,” Ali tells her one day. They’re just passing the ball warming up, and Julie laughs once.

“Of course I do. You’re a really smart player. I’ve learned a lot from you.”

“I’ve learned a lot from you, too.”

            Christen is working, so it’s just her and Ali. They do some drills and some one v one, and Julie is angry by the end of it.

“You get harder to beat every week,” Julie grumbles. She’d been unable to dribble past Ali to get even one shot off in their practice and she wasn’t happy.

“Thanks, J,” Ali replies, swinging an arm around her waist. “Sorry I kicked your ass.”

“That helps,” Julie groans in reply, and Ali laughs once, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

            That evening, Julie broaches the topic of going pro with Ali for the first time. They’re cooking together, and Julie manages to get her eyes off of Ali’s butt in her leggings long enough to let the words inarticulately flow.

“You should really consider playing again. You’re good, Ali. Really good. And you seem to love it. What’s holding you back?” Julie asks. Ali sighs, stirring the pasta before turning to Julie.

“I don’t know. I guess I think I’ll never be the player I was before the leg, and that part of it is really hard. Sure, it’s coming back, and I feel good about where I’m at, but I don’t know. I don’t want to be a sup-par soccer player, who gets called up to the full team when the National Team players are away to sit on the bench,” Ali admits. “I just. Don’t know if my heart can take it.”

“Who says that’s what you’re destined for, though? Maybe the first season. But Ali, I expect to go pro next year, and you’re as good or better than me, I’m telling you. You can do it. And with your work rate and passion for the game, coaches love you. It’s not too late to chase your dreams. You’re more than good enough, and you can only get better.”

“Yeah,” Ali replies. “I might… wait another year. I don’t think I’m ready to go to tryouts this year.”

“There’s no harm in going to tryouts and not making it,” Julie reminds her. “No harm, no shame, and a good experience. You still have a few months.”

“Maybe. I think playing with Christen’s teammates helps me figure out where I’m at.”

“You should try playing more different positions. So, if you do want to go to tryouts, you can tell them that you can play wherever. I know, from knowing you, that you can play on the wing and deeper in defense, but you should do it more. They might not need an attacking midfielder, but who knows, they may need a center back or an outside back,” Julie rambles, chopping the broccoli for their side dish. Ali puts the spatula she was absentmindedly stirring the pasta with down, and comes up behind Julie to wrap her arms around her from behind.

“Thanks, Julie,” she whispers into her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!!!
> 
> this wasn't the most fun chapter, but it was necessary information and moving things along. let me know what you think and what is ahead :) love you guys!! you've been incredible with your support for this story and i'm so appreciative :).


	7. Chapter 7

            The first time she makes out with Ali Krieger, without anyone else in the room, is extremely special. Their makeshift team just won a scrimmage, 4-3, with Julie as the attacking mid and Ali as the defensive mid. Ali had scored once on her own, and assisted one of Julie’s two goals, the other coming from a Boston teammate of Christen’s, Jen Hoy. Christen hadn’t been able to make it because she’d been teaching afternoon spin classes at the gym. They had gone out to dinner with all the girls playing with them afterwards, and Ali had sat next to her, their thighs pressed together. Ali had been as handsy as is appropriate throughout the evening, and when they finally arrived back at their place, Ali had pushed her against the wall in the entryway, her arms going around Julie’s neck as Julie’s settled on Ali’s waist. And that’s how Julie finds herself, mid-makeout with Ali. They kiss for a few minutes, hands roaming and lips hungrily pressing against each other, until they’re interrupted by Julie’s stomach growling.

 

“That was nice,” Julie states as she reaches to grab some vegetables out of the fridge.

“Yeah, it was.” Ali replies with a small smile. She wraps her arms around Julie from behind, and kisses the top of her shoulder blade, poking out from her sports bra under her tank top. “You’re tall.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Julie teases, and Ali laughs once against her skin. It starts to feel so natural, her and Ali, cooking together, snuggling, wrapping their arms around each other, and kissing. She thinks about doing this with Christen (not cooking, because her and Christen in the kitchen together would be a recipe for a house fire, but rather, the whole bonding just the two of them, thing), and a smile graces her face.

 

 

“So, we haven’t talked about Ali and Christen since that day you showed up to my place crying about how you didn’t know what you wanted,” Crystal starts, pointedly. Julie smiles.

“I told you, things are good.”

“Okay, but what does that even mean? I need details, woman!” Crystal insists.

“We worked it out. I’ve been hanging out with them both individually more and have been staying with them more. It’s a slow process, and I don’t completely know where it’s going, but it’s good. I’m happy,” Julie replies.

“Good. I’m glad,” Crystal replies with a smile.

“I guess, I’m worried that they’ll realize they don’t want me. But, I think, I’m more worried one of them will decide they don’t want me and it’ll hurt their relationship,” Julie admits.

“I get that. But you can’t start thinking about all the different possibilities, you’ll psych yourself out,” Crystal reminds her.

“I know. You’re right,” Julie replies. “It’s kind of stressful, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
  
“Good. And are you guys getting Ali on board with going to tryouts this March?”

“Maybe. She doesn’t seem convinced yet, but I think she’ll go.”

“You know, she’s going to get an invitation,” Crystal states. “And if she doesn’t get signed this year, maybe she’ll play with an amateur team and get invited in when National Team members leave.”   
  
“I think she worries that neither will happen. That she’ll just not be sharp enough or good enough to get an invitation,” Julie replies. “Which, I guess, is possible. But she’s so fucking good. She has to know how good she is. And she scrimmages against so many of the Breakers girls, so they know how good she is. I think they’ll put in a good word for her.”

 

 

“Tobin’s coming to visit a couple of college friends, and was wondering if she can stay on our couch for a couple of days,” Christen mentions casually. Ali gives her a look, and Christen sighs.

“Tobin Heath?” Julie asks. “That’s awesome. I haven’t seen her since last March.”

“Are you really her closest friend in this town?” Ali asks, clearly a bit annoyed.

“I can tell her no,” Christen replies. Ali sighs.

“She’s your friend, it’s fine, if you want her here she can stay.”

“Is there a story behind this?” Julie asks.

“We were… sort of a thing, back in college,” Christen admits. “We’re still friends, but Ali doesn’t like her.”

“I don’t like what she did to you, and I don’t understand why you would want her staying in our place.”

“We weren’t right to be a couple. She was a free spirit and I… wasn’t.”

“That’s not the whole story, and we both know it,” Ali states evenly.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Julie starts, not wanting to cause an argument.

“No, Ali’s right. I was kind of struggling at the time, and she felt like I was holding her back. And it really hurt me. I liked her a lot more than I led on, and I was too much of a burden for her, and it really sucked. But I know it wasn’t malicious, that she never meant to hurt me. We’re still friends, we played together, you know. We haven’t talked a whole lot since she got drafted to Portland, but she’s coming to see everyone and wants to stay with us,” Christen explains.

“I don’t like her. Malicious intent or not, she knows, at this point, that she hurt her, and she acts like it’s no big deal,” Ali replies.

“She didn’t realize how much I liked her. It wasn’t her fault. She doesn’t need to apologize,” Christen insists.

“You know, when someone makes a weird comment about the fact that I dropped out and you bitch them out even though I think it’s no big deal?” Ali asks. Christen nods. “This is similar. I’m protective of you.”

“That’s okay. Like I said, if you don’t want her here, she won’t stay here,” Christen states. “Consider it done.”

“It’s going to be weird, to have a guest, with the three of us and everything,” Ali adds. “I don’t want to pretend or anything, but I don’t trust her that much either.”

“I get it,” Christen replies. “No big deal. Promise.”

“Maybe we can have her over for dinner one night? I’ll cook. I don’t… hate her or anything. I just would prefer not to have her staying here,” Ali admits.

“That would be really nice,” Christen replies with a smile, before leaning in to kiss Ali gently.

 

            Dinner is fun. Ali cooks, as promised, and they all chat with Tobin while they hang out by the island. Tobin is the kind, charismatic self she has always been, and seems very enthusiastic when Ali mentions that she’s been playing again.

“Do you want to join our scrimmage tomorrow?” Ali asks, and Christen raises an eyebrow.

“Hell yeah. I want to see you,” Tobin replies. “What time?”

“4pm,” Christen replies.

“How was Australia?” Julie asks. “I saw all the Facebook pictures. Looks like you had a ton of fun.”

“Yeah, I did. Melbourne is beautiful. Made a lot of Australian friends, some of who play on the National Team for them,” Tobin replies.

“I heard you got awfully friendly with Catley,” Julie says, with a raised eyebrow. Tobin laughs. “She’s cute,” she adds.

“I would give you her number, but you’re much too straight for that,” Tobin teases. Ali, who was mid-sip of water, chokes, and Julie blushes deeply. “Is there something I’m missing?” Tobin asks. “Aren’t you dating Zach?”

“We broke up, in like, October,” Julie admits. “I’m… pretty gay.”

“No way,” Tobin replies. “Oh my gosh. I can’t believe I knew straight Julie for three years. What have Christen and Ali done with her?”

            Everyone blushes, but Tobin brushes it off, and then changes the subject back.

“Steph Catley is the sort of, ‘if she ever showed interest I would be so in, but we’re just friends,’ thing,” Tobin explains. “She’s thinking about coming to the NWSL soon. Probably not this season, because of the World Cup, but maybe next season. How come you didn’t go overseas?” Tobin asks Christen. “I thought you were in the talks with Newcastle.”

“Yeah, I was, but I decided not to. It’s too far, for too long. It would’ve been good for my career, and I’ll definitely consider it again next year, but it just wasn’t right for me this year. Emotionally, as a person,” Christen admits. Tobin just nods, but it’s apparent that she doesn’t get it.

 

 

“It’s not like I didn’t want to,” Christen rambles, later that night, after Tobin leaves.

“I know,” Ali replies. “This was a topic of conversation for months,” she adds, for context. Julie nods.

“I was wondering why you didn’t, but a lot of people don’t,” Julie says, off-handed. “You keep up with practice and conditioning and that’s the most important thing.”

“Yeah. I guess. When I see the pictures and hear about experiences of people that went abroad, I think maybe I should’ve. Ali tried to get me to go, she didn’t want to ‘hold me back’ or whatever. But I didn’t want to be away from my life for that long. Australia is really far. My family is here, Ali is here, my friends are here. Being alone in a new country is really hard, and I just wasn’t sure it would be a healthy choice. Here, I have a really good handle on my emotions and my mindset and I’m doing really well. I don’t want to fuck that up,” Christen explains.   
  
“Maybe next year,” Julie replies. “Or maybe not. Do what’s best for you.”   


 

            The scrimmage is intense. They manage to pool together enough players to play 11 v 11, including the backup Breakers Keeper, and a Keeper from another local college one of the Breakers girls went to. Half of them end up out of position, with Ali and Julie playing as a center back pairing. Crystal and Christen start up top for their side, and Tobin takes the left hand flank.

            Ali likes playing center back. She misses the attacking part, but her and Julie work well together, and she has to admit, Julie kills it. Ali uses her speed to track down balls and she feels damn good about herself when the first thirty-minute half ends and their Keeper hadn’t had to make one save, with both sides tied at 0-0.

            Christen turns on the jets in the second half, and scores with her left-foot from outside of the eighteen like few can. They’re a competitive bunch, and celebrate Christen’s goal like she’d scored in a league game. Julie’s incredibly solid start at center back goes downhill about ten minutes later when she slides into the other side’s forward, Jen, from behind and they all mutually agree it’s a PK. Ali puts her hand on the small of Julie’s back while Jen slots the ball past their Keeper, solidifying the equalizer.

            It ends like that, a 1-1 draw, and Julie is extremely pouty, but Christen is happy she scored and Ali is happy she had a solid experience playing center back.

“It’s certainly not my preferred position,” Ali remarks over a vodka cranberry at the bar afterwards.

“Like I said, you should try outside back,” Arin remarks from a few chairs down, and Ali nods.

“You have a point.”

 

            The first time she plays outside back, it feels natural. Something about the combination of attacking and defending is so her. She finds a lot of fun in getting up the right flank, and she finds her ruthlessness on the field to be a huge positive on the defensive end. Christen and her battle on the opposite teams throughout a scrimmage one freezing cold weekend in late January, and it’s the most fun she’s probably ever had playing soccer.

“Ten bucks you end up a defender,” Crystal tells Ali one day. “I vote outside back, but you’d make a mean center back as well.”

“Ten bucks you end up a forward,” Ali teases. Crystal had been called up to a U20 camp earlier in January, where she had been moved to outside back for a friendly.

“You better hope,” Crystal replies. “You stick to defending and I’ll stick to scoring?”   
  
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't thank you guys enough for the comments and positive responses!!!
> 
> i hope you like this chapter as well. let me know what you think and what your favorite parts are! 
> 
> how was the introduction of tobin? did you like that part of christen's backstory? and the bit of development in ali and julie's relationship? (no worries, plenty of christen/julie to come as well)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentines day is around the corner, and the gals make plans :)

“I think we just need to get away,” Ali admits. “Valentines day is the perfect opportunity to do that.”   
  
“It feels like we’re running away so that we can do Valentines all together. Like, we need to hide,” Christen replies.

“I don’t necessarily think so. I just don’t like the whole lying part of it,” Julie adds.   
  
“What lying part?” Ali asks, playing with the frayed bottom edge of her tee shirt.

“I mean. We can’t just tell all of our friends that we’re going on a trip for Valentines day weekend together,” Julie explains. “I mean, we could, but they’re going to ask questions.”

“Shit, I didn’t even think of that,” Ali admits. “We don’t have to do it. It was just an idea.”

“I want to,” Julie starts. “I mean. I would love the opportunity to spend a couple of days with you guys, where nobody knows us. Where we can just be.”

“It’s like Scandal,” Christen laughs. “Vermont. You know? Fitz and Olivia have that dream that someday they’ll just be nobodies and live in Vermont together.”

“We really don’t have to. We can just do dinner here or something,” Ali states, starting to feel a little guilty for even bringing it up. A friend of hers had offered her to stay in her summer house in Vermont pretty much any time she wanted to, and Ali had inquired about Valentines day weekend on a whim a couple of days ago. Her friend, Liz, had been thrilled that Ali had thought about it, and told her nobody would be there and she should feel free to “bring whomever she wants.”  
  
            Liz doesn’t explicitly know about Julie, but Ali thinks she’s starting to suspect something.

“No. You’re right. It was really nice of you to try to set this up. It’ll be fun,” Christen starts.

“Are you sure?” Ali replies. They’re both very selfless people, often pretty easily bowing out of potential arguments as to not start a fight.

“I’m sure. It’ll be a nice weekend away.”

 

 

“Have you told anyone yet?” Christen asks Ali, a couple of days later. Julie is in the shower, and Ali is putting together a salad for dinner while Christen mixes drinks.

“About us?” Ali asks.

“Yeah.”

“Um, I told Kyle,” Ali replies. “But I haven’t told anyone….living, I guess.”

“During Christmas?” Christen asks.

“Yeah. I spent, like, a whole day there, just telling him about my life. I know he knows. I know he watches me. Sometimes I swear, his spirit is here, watching. He’s probably seen way more than he bargained for,” Ali starts, with a laugh. “But in all seriousness, you know how I am. I like to go there. It makes me feel like I’m really talking to him. I spent a lot of time there, just telling him about everything in my life, you guys included. Have you told anyone?”

“I…. told Tyler today,” she admits. “She asked about our Valentines day plans, and I didn’t want to hide it from her.”

“I might tell Liz,” Ali adds. “I feel like, on principle, she has a right to know who I’m bringing to her place, first of all. And I think there’s value in having someone else to talk to.”

“I agree. I’m pretty sure Julie told Crystal,” Christen says, nonchalantly, as she pours a shot into a glass.

“What?” Ali asks. “Really?”

“Have you seen the way she studies the three of us? She knows something’s up.”

“Hm. Interesting,” Ali replies. “Observant.”

 

            Ali tells Liz the next day. She sits on her own in the Commons. A few people walk by every couple of minutes, but it’s the middle of the afternoon and most people are working. Liz is technically working, as well, but takes her “fifteen minute” break to chat with Ali.

“I just, uh, wanted to thank you for offering us to stay in your place this weekend. We’re really excited,” Ali starts. “I just. Uh, wanted to let you know, that Christen and Julie are both going to be coming with me.”

“Cool, yeah, no problem,” Liz replies.

“That’s it?” Ali asks. “You aren’t going to ask me why I’m bringing my college-aged roommate on a Valentine’s day trip?”

“I figure you’ll say what you want to say about it, and I’ll listen. But if you just called to tell me so I know she’ll be at my place, that’s fine, too. We can talk about it whenever you want to talk about it.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I can imagine,” Liz replies, her voice gentle. “Are you happy?”

“That’s a loaded question,” Ali says. “But, at the moment yes. I think so. I’m excited to spend this time… with them.”

“Do you love them?” Liz asks.   
  
“I think so.”

“Like, in love, love?”  
  
“Yeah.”

“Then I’m happy for you, Al. And I’m here for you when you want to talk about it, or something confusing happens, or you need to vent,” Liz tells her.

“Thanks, Liz. I love you.”

“Love you more, Kriegs. I’ve got to go back to work, but text me, okay?”

“Sure, of course. Thanks again.”

“You’ve got it. Any time.”

            It’s freezing out, since it’s the middle of February in Boston, but Ali sits outside by herself for a few more minutes. She doesn’t even live particularly close to the Commons, but enjoys the peace and the grass. When her feet start to go numb from the cold, she treks back to get on the train.

 

 

“How did you and Liz meet?” Julie asks, about thirty minutes in to the ride to Vermont.

“We grew up together, actually. And I went back to Virginia after everything happened in college, for rehab and whatnot. Liz was with me, every step of the way. I actually lived with her for a while. She works at the Pentagon now. She’s pretty much a badass.”

“How come you chose to come back to Boston?” Julie asks.

“I love my family, but it was too hard. Everything in Virginia and in D.C reminded me of Kyle. It was like, everywhere I looked, he was there. It was too much. I couldn’t live my life holding on to the fact that he was no longer with me. It’s better, here. He only came here with me once, when I came up to move in my freshman year. We spent an entire day just sitting in the Commons together, eating and talking about life. He was preparing me for college. Things weren’t great with him then, but there were still good days at that point, and that was a good day. It’s one of my last good memories of our relationship.”

“Is that why you love the Commons so much?” Julie asks. “Because we have that park, like right down the street from the apartment, yet you never go there.”

“Yeah. I love that the Commons remind me of our good memories together. I go there when I need comfort sometimes.”

“Our first date was at the Commons,” Julie remembers. Ali smiles.

“Yep. I do a lot of important things there,” Ali states.

“Our first date was important?”

“Of course it was,” Ali assures her, leaning in to kiss her gently. Ali has found herself in the back seat (Julie apparently gets car sick in the back seat and Christen had insisted on driving even though they all think she’s the worst driver of the three of them), but Christen is the one who pouts at the exchange.

“I was there, too,” Christen whines, and they both laugh. Ali rests a hand on Christen’s shoulder.

“Love you, baby,” Ali tells her.

 

            Ali has never been to Liz’s summer house in Vermont, but remembers hearing about her vacations there growing up. It’s pretty much exactly what she expects, a cute, nice place only a few minutes drive from the town center. They had all gotten Friday off of work (and Julie had decided skipping a couple of classes wasn’t going to kill her), so they had driven up with their Friday morning. Upon arrival, they toss their bags all down in the master bedroom, which luckily has a king bed, and then head out to get a few snacks and check out the town. They had each agonized over presents to get each other, but are glad the shopping for that is over as they walk past a few boutiques and try to decide what they want to do for dinner tonight.

“Oh my god, look at that dress!” Ali exclaims, and Christen and Julie automatically zero in on where Ali’s eyes are looking. They find themselves in the boutique and pull a ton of different stuff to try on, all eager. They pass things between the three of them, each trying the item on to see which one of them they think it looks best on.

“You ladies seem to being having fun,” the store manager says to them, as Ali takes a pic of Christen and Julie in matching dresses.

“Yes, we are,” Ali replies. “We’re almost done, I apologize.”

“No need to apologize. I’m sure your boys will be excited to see you in that dress,” she tells Christen and Julie. They both burst out laughing, and the woman looks between them.

“Ah, single, I assume? I’m sorry about that.”

            They don’t correct the store manager this time, just chuckling to themselves as they decide what they want to buy. They end up with a pair of black and white heels (mostly for Ali, but Christen also seems to have her eyes on them), the dress Christen and Julie both loved, and a few tops for the communal clothes pool.

           

            They decide just to cook at the house with some of their groceries. Julie and Christen assume this means that they can set the table and make drinks while Ali cooks, but Ali decides that, as an early Valentine’s day gift to herself, she’s not cooking. Instead, she makes the drinks while Julie and Christen fumble around in the kitchen, laughing aloud when Christen drops an entire tomato on the floor and Julie chastises her as they clean it up.

“You know, you could help,” Julie teases, and Ali sips from a glass of wine.   
  
“Eh, I do that every day. It’s quite cute, watching the two of you attempt to cook. Also, someone should check the oven before the chicken burns,” Ali replies, before winking at them.

            Dinner ends up being… decent. Not nearly as good as it would’ve been if Ali had cooked, and both Christen and Julie make their pouting quite obvious as they eat their (fairly dry) chicken dish. Ali puts her fork down after a sub-par bite of food, and smiles widely at her two girls, Christen’s hand on Julie’s knee as they eat.

“I love you,” Ali says, looking at both of them. “Both of you.”

            Julie almost drops her fork, but manages to recover, and Christen just gives Ali a heart-melting smile. Christen reacts first, moving to Ali’s lap to kiss her gently once.

“I love you too, baby,” Christen reminds her. Once Julie recovers enough to realize that Ali has just told her she loves her, she practically pushes Christen aside to kiss Ali deeply. Christen laughs, and sits next to them on the couch, fingers intertwined with Ali’s while the two girls kiss passionately.

“I love you, too,” Julie replies, looking at Ali. “You’re the strongest, most caring and protective woman I’ve ever met. Thank you for letting me love you.”

            Christen finds herself half in tears watching the exchange. Ali squeezes her hand, and she smiles appreciatively.

“You two cooking tonight… means a lot to me. I know, you didn’t really want to but, you did it for me. And it doesn’t matter that it’s not the best meal ever, because you two did that for me,” Ali tells them. Christen has a strong desire to butt in, to insert herself into the love-fest by also proclaiming her love, but instead decides she’d rather have her own moment to do so. She lets Ali drag both of them by the arm up to the master bedroom, and she lets Ali lay back on the bed and position them. She lets Ali pull off everyone’s clothes, kiss them both deeply, and she gets on Ali’s face while Julie rides her fingers in her lap.

            She lets Ali bring them both to orgasm, screaming out her name and each other’s names as Ali fills Julie with three fingers and eats out Christen simultaneously. She even lets Julie take care of Ali afterwards, a quite quick task with how turned on she is, and just kisses Ali’s lips gently, sucking on them and licking across them playfully.

            Ali was right. This was exactly what they needed. And Valentine’s Day hadn’t even arrived yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> thank you so much for your patience with me while i took an unexpected break to study for the LSAT and start my summer internship. i really appreciate it! :) 
> 
> also, in light of this weekend's tragedy.... i hope this chapter can put a smile on your face. 
> 
> thank you for reading, and let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m sorry, Christen. We have loved having you as a part of the team for the past two years, and I have faith that you’ll do incredible things. We have been working on this trade for months now, and you were the final piece of it. I’m sorry we couldn’t give you more heads-up.”

            Christen turns to Ali and Julie, who happen to also be home with her on a Tuesday evening, and breaks out into sobs. Ali and Julie don’t know what’s happened, but they know it has to be one of two things: either Christen was released, or she was traded.   
  
“Baby,” Julie starts, petting Christens hair as she places her head in Julie’s lap. Ali kneels down on the ground in front of Julie, and places a soft kiss on Christen’s lips.

“Talk to us.”

“He traded me. They announce it tomorrow.”

“Where?” Julie asks, kissing the top of her head. Ali and Julie lock eyes, sadness brimming over.

“Chicago.”

            It breaks the next morning. Not one of the biggest trades of the NWSL, but it’s a late February trade, and it’s a fairly high-profile Australian striker.

_Chicago Red Stars trade Kyah Simon to the Boston Breakers in exchange for Sofia Huerta, Christen Press, and a second-round pick in the 2017 College Draft._

            Ali had finally agreed to go to try outs, which are only a week away. Preseason starts in two weeks. Christen gets a call from Rory Dames, the Chicago head coach, the next day.

“I’m excited to have you on board, Christen. I’ve seen you play a fair amount and I think you’ll be a great addition to our team.”

            They tell her about her future host family. She’ll be living with Sofia as well, which is nice. Christen wasn’t a huge fan of the host family system, but with only two weeks until preseason, she’s relieved she doesn’t have to worry about housing.

“You should go,” Julie tells Ali. “To Chicago. Go to tryouts there. If you don’t make it, you can reevaluate then.”

“Julie, no. I’m not... uprooting my life. I’m not leaving you,” Ali insists.

“If I wasn’t in the picture, you would go to Chicago,” Julie states. “I’m the only thing keeping you here. So go. It’s okay. I’m still looking for summer jobs, maybe I’ll try to find one in Chicago.”

“No, Julie. This isn’t... how this works. I’m not leaving you because Christen got traded. I’m going to tryouts here. We’ll see what happens. It’s going to be fine. This is our home.”

“If you don’t make Boston tryouts, though. Chicago’s are after Boston.”

“Julie... don’t. We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. Chances are, if I don’t make it through tryouts, it’s not meant to be.”

            Ali is at what Christen and Julie believe is full match fitness and sharpness by the time tryouts roll around. With encouragement from a bunch of Christen’s teammates, she signs up for open tryouts. They’re two days long, and Ali will be working her barista job for the next nine days straight for taking it off, but she promises herself it’ll be worth it. She realizes only a couple of hours in that she doesn’t have much to be worried about, she fits right into the group of players that had come to tryouts, and outplays pretty much all of them. They do all sorts of drills and tests, and when they go to scrimmage, Ali tells them she can play midfield or defense. They put her as an outside back, and she has to laugh. She’d been practicing at right back for a few weeks after Arin’s suggestion, and had come to enjoy it. She makes sure to be strong on the defensive end, not letting anyone dribble past her, and also works to combine with her midfielder and make overlapping runs. Julie goes to watch tryouts for the second day, because Ali hadn’t allowed Christen to come (‘it’ll be weird, after the trade,’ she’d insisted). It goes well, better than she expects, and when the coach tells her “we’ll be in touch” she feels good about it.

            The next day, she gets the call. “Hi, thank you for coming out, we’d like you to come into our preseason camp as a non-roster invitee.” She’s on shift, sorting in the back, when her phone vibrates, and she pulls it out of her pocket to answer. After thanking the coach, she hangs up, and one of her coworkers, Carm, walks in to see what the fuss is about.

“You on your phone?” Carm asks, surprised.

“I got the call. From tryouts. I got invited to preseason.”

“Oh my gosh!” Carm replies, pulling Ali into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you!”

“This doesn’t mean anything for sure, I may get cut, but I at least have a good chance at getting called up if they need anyone,” Ali rambles.   
“It’s a chance to prove yourself. Prove that you’re good enough to make a professional roster.”

            Ali finds herself wishing Christen was going to be there. The deep pain of her relationship becoming semi-long distance is worsened by the knowledge that they were so close- so close to being able to do this together.

 

“This is so selfish of me. But... I’m so happy you aren’t leaving,” Julie admits, later that night, tears brimming in her eyes. After weeks of Julie trying to convince Ali to leave, she had finally broken.

“Baby,” Ali starts, kissing the soft skin of Julie’s neck. “You matter to us, okay? Christen wants us here together. I want to be with you. You matter.”

 

            They all take the drive out to Chicago together. Julie misses a few days of class, but it doesn’t matter. Christen can only take so much stuff, because it had to fit in the car, but also because she’ll be living with the host family.

“You guys are still my home,” Christen reminds them. “Boston is still my home. I’ll come visit soon.”

            It’s an emotional goodbye, and an even more emotional ride home.   
“You know, I’m so proud of you, Ali,” Julie tells her. “I know the whole Boston thing has been a bit bittersweet, but you know we are both so proud of you. No matter what happens.”

 

            All of Ali’s friends from the Breakers (which is at least half the team) is thrilled that Ali made it through tryouts. Those who don’t know her are introduced to her with a simple, “this is Ali, she’s Christen’s girlfriend.” The rookies include two defenders, Katie and Sarah, and it takes no time for Ali to hit it off with them. Katie is a badass center back, and Sarah is an outside back. Ali knows that this girl is probably her competition, that Ali will only make the roster if she proves she’s better than her.

“You’re dating Christen Press?” Sarah asks her. Ali nods.

“My girlfriend, Rachel, plays for Houston. We were both drafted this year. It’s been less than a week and it’s so hard. Obviously, we were thrilled both to be drafted, but the distance is tough. I wish I had her here.”

            Ali finds it impossible not to like Sarah (especially when she meets her adorable child), but luckily, it takes about three days of practice for Rory to want to start playing her more at center back.

“You’re a great outside back. But I think, in terms of depth, I’m worried more about my central defenders. One of my draft picks isn’t panning out, and I think that might be a place I can use you more.”

            Christen calls Ali and Julie every day. They talk about Julie’s classes, her practices, her team. They talk about Christen’s adjustment to Chicago, about Matt Beard, about the rest of the team.

“The good thing is, I think there might be legitimate space for me here,” Christen starts. “With the exception of Steph, and Sofia, they really don’t have many good options going forward.”

            They talk about Ali’s adjustment, about all of the random things her teammates have done, and about the high probability she’s getting signed.

“He pretty much gave me a roster spot when he released one of his defensive draft picks,” Ali explains. “It looks like the outside backs are going to be Casey, Arin, and Sarah, the girl whose girlfriend plays in Houston. And then I’ll be the third center back, behind Katie, a draft pick, and Sam.”   
  
“You’re better than Sam, I can tell you that much,” Christen insists. “I don’t know Katie, but I know you can get a starting spot on this team.”

“Thanks,” Ali replies. “I’m happy just to be on the roster for now.”

           

            Christen starts Chicago’s first preseason match against Illinois State. It’s closed to the public, so Ali and Julie don’t find out much until Christen calls them at the end of the day. “I started up top with Sofia and Steph. And I scored! We won 5-0,” Christen raves. It makes it all feel worth it, Christen being happy, Christen starting.

 

The Breakers spend a week at the end of March in Florida for preseason. Julie is more than a bit lonely, but her own team is getting ready for a scrimmage against the Breakers at the end of the month. Ali enjoys the sunshine, but she doesn’t love watching her team lose to a college team (Florida State, but a college team nonetheless) while she sits on the bench for fifty-seven minutes. Rory seems to want to keep his back line in tact for the rest of the game, but he tosses Ali in as a sub for Alyssa Mautz in the fifty-eigth minute. “Just sit in front of the back line,” he tells her. “Let me see if that will help the defensive end.”

Ali feels comfortable, playing against college kids. She ends up feeling like she’s playing in a five back by the end of the game, constantly dropping back when the center backs need it or get split (which happens two too many times). Florida State doesn’t score any more goals, but neither do they, and the game ends, 1-0.

 

When they play Julie’s team, at the beginning of April, Ali is inserted into the starting lineup. Naeher, Gilliland, Krieger, Johnson, Short, DiBernardo, Colaprio, Mautz, Da Costa, Simon, Hoy. Kyah becomes Ali’s personal savior, after Julie splits her and Sam and scores in the 20th minute, and Kyah gets one back in the 21st, off a perfectly weighted pass from Vanessa. They go to halftime tied, 1-1, but in the second half, the Breakers explode. Casey scores off of a corner kick, Kyah scores her second, Jen Hoy scores, and Danielle scores a free kick. Crystal manages to get one back, dribbling straight through Alyssa Mautz, Ali, and Sam, and chipping Alyssa Naeher to bury it. The Breakers win, 5-2, and Ali hugs Crystal tightly afterward.

“That goal you scored? Totally badass. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, you don’t make it easy, Kriegs. So proud of you.”

 

            Julie gives Ali so much shit because she scored on her (and Ali would expect nothing else). They see silent tears slide down Christen’s face over FaceTime later that night.   
“I wish I was there. I’m glad you guys had fun.”

“I wish you were here, too,” Ali replies. “Love you to the moon.”

 

            The rosters are officially released in early April. Ali takes number 11, one of her favorite numbers (and she sends Sofia a “thanks for the number ;)” text, of course). Headshots, wearing the kit, it all makes it feel so real.

_Boston Breakers sign defender Ali Krieger_

“Ali is a workhorse. She can play outside back or center back, as well as in the midfield. She’s going to be a huge asset for us going forward,” Rory is quoted saying.

            Ali’s story soon gains the attention of a Women’s Soccer journalist, who, upon looking into her background, realizes she hasn’t played in years. She’s contacted for an interview, and happily agrees. The journalist emails her the questions, and she sits with Julie on their bed, contemplating them.

Why did you stop playing? What made you want to come back?   
What have you been doing for the past few years?

“I’m basically just looking for an outline of your story. How you came back to the game. Thank you so much for your willingness! Best of luck at the opener,” the email reads.

“What are you going to write?” Julie asks.

“I don’t know,” Ali replies. “I don’t know how much of my story I want to share.”

 

            Ali starts typing, and she surprises herself. What starts off as, “I took time off for me,” becomes an extremely... honest version of her story. She gets an email back mere minutes later.   
  
“Wow, Ali. Thank you for your honesty. Your story is incredible. Let me know if there’s anything here you decide you would rather not see in the article, or you want to add anything to it. I’m excited to see you play this season.”

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i hope you liked this one. i know, it's a bit of a... curveball, but not everything goes smoothly all the time in the world of being an under-paid, under-appreciated, non-NT NWSL player, right? 
> 
> also, i have virtually switched the Boston and Chicago rosters for this story (besides the players who got traded, so Kyah is now in Boston as she is IRL, and Christen and Sofia are in Chicago). also, there's no Julie Johnston on the team obvi since Julie is still in college, hence the CB hole in the team :). 
> 
> please let me know what you think and what you are hoping for next!!!


	10. Chapter 10

            Ali hasn’t used Twitter in approximately two years, but the moment the article is published online, she starts getting tons of notifications. New followers, and a lot of mentions. Some just the article, some positive, “So nice to see Ali Krieger in the league!” and some not so nice “Why did we sign some washed-up nut? Breakers looking to lose again....”

            It’s completely unexpected on Ali’s end, but Julie is there for her every step of the way (and Christen, as much as she can be from Chicago).

“Just focus on the soccer,” Julie tells her. “That’s all that matters.”   
  
“I’m starting to regret it,” Ali admits. “Being open. People are judging me based off of something that happened years ago and they’ve never even seen me play.”  
  
“Okay, but also look at the flip side. There are people who already worship the ground you walk on, and they haven’t seen you play either.”

            The first week in the NWSL Christen is in Houston, Ali is in Washington, and Julie has a few days off for Easter break. She makes the decision to meet Christen in Houston, and hang out there for a few days, wanting to see her.

“It sucks, neither of us being there for Ali in her first professional game,” Julie whines. Christen laughs.

“You know, you could’ve gone with her. I would’ve been fine,” Christen replies, pulling Julie a little closer to her, so she rests her head on Christen’s chest.

“Nah. I haven’t seen you in so long it feels like,” Julie states. “I love Ali, but I see her all the time.”

            The Boston game is on before Christen’s game, so Julie dutifully watches the live stream and texts Christen updates. Ali gets the start alongside Katie Naughton at center back, and they’re excited for what they know will be a hard game. A mere three minutes in, Jo Lohman scores from the Spirit, off of a quite impressive bicycle kick.

“Ali is fuming,” Julie texts Christen. “I can practically make out her yelling through this crap ass stream.”

“Fuck,” Christen texts back, right away. “Well, they have 87 some odd minutes to get one back?”

            Ali puts up an incredible defensive performance, stepping up as a new leader of the back line. The front three get more than a few chances, with Jen Hoy sailing one wide and the Washington keeper, Stephanie Labbe, making a couple of impressive saves off of shots from Kyah. Vanessa sends a rocket from 30 yards out in the 90th minute, in a desperate attempt, and it beats Labbe, who is caught off of her line, but sails just high of the bar.   
  
“ARG!” Julie yells, almost throwing her phone on the ground in frustration. The game ends, 1-0 Washington, and Julie can see the frustration on Ali’s face. She sends her a few texts with how well she did, and telling her to call when she has a chance, Christen’s game is just about to start.

            It appears that the Chicago/ Houston game is going to go a bit better, when Christen scores in the thirteenth minute off of a great pass from the midfield. It’s her first professional goal, and Christen celebrates enthusiastically with her teammates, and sends a wave towards Julie before the game restarts. Julie texts Ali, in all caps, with “CHRISTEN SCORED.” She gets a call from the brunette a few minutes later.

“She scored!?” Ali exclaims, half as a question, half as a celebration.

“Yeah!!! It was so incredible!!! She was so excited. Houston just got one back but we’re still in it.”

“Good! I’m so happy for her,” Ali starts, and Julie finally hears the sadness creeping into her voice.

“I’m so proud of you, Ali,” Julie asserts. “You played so well. You did all you could to help organize that defense. And, no matter the result, it’s your first professional game. A game you never thought you would get to play. You’ve come so far to get to this point.”

“I know, it’s a huge deal. I’m really happy, I am, I just wish we wouldn’t have let in a goal. And a damn bicycle kick. It’s not even like it was a goal of genius we couldn’t have stopped. I don’t know.”   
  
“Hey, Al. It was three minutes in to the first professional game for you and Katie. Things happen. What matters is you didn’t let it destroy you. The back line worked so hard in the rest of the game and kept the score low. What did your coach say?”

“Matt was pretty happy. Obviously mad about the loss, mad about us letting the goal in, but he had a similar mindset. It’s the first game of the season, shit happens. I think he’s more mad that the offense wasn’t able to score than he is that we let in that one goal,” Ali explains. “But either way. To lose your first game kinda sucks. It kind of takes the celebration out of it.”

“Shit, not to cut you off, but Houston just scored again,” Julie mutters, looking up at the clock. They’re nearing the half, and it can’t come soon enough.

“Damn,” Ali replies. “Anyway. That’s me.”

“What are your plans for tonight? Is the team going out?” Julie asks, watching the clock tick down. She sees the anger on Christen’s face, and the absolute determination to get another goal.

“Yeah, they’re going out with some of the Spirit players. What are your plans for after the game? I want to make sure we get to FaceTime so I can congratulate Chris on the goal.”

“Um... I don’t really know. I think we may go out for a little afterwards, but I know Christen is dying to talk to you. Who is your roommate?” Julie asks, trying to see how easy it’ll be to get some alone time to talk all three of them. Ali laughs on the other end.

“Sarah. We kinda agreed to split the evening in the room, so that she can have some alone time to talk to Rachel and I can have some time as well,” Ali replies.

“Rachel Daly, right? She’s the one who scored the first goal for Houston. And a really good goal, I may add,” Julie states. “And thank god, the half time whistle just blew. We really need it.”

“Sarah will be so happy! That’s great. And good. Go get some snacks or something. I’ll try to watch the stream and stay updated on Twitter while we’re out. Keep me posted, babe,” Ali states.

“Yeah, of course. Love you.”   
  
“Love you too,” Ali replies, and Julie smiles.

 

            Ali goes out with her teammates and the Washington Spirit girls. She becomes quick friends with Crystal Dunn and Jo Lohman from the Spirit. They had both read the article about her, and the three of them quickly got into a conversation about their sports journeys. They also chat about Christen, as both of them had met her last season. They sing her praise and Ali tells them she scored her first professional goal. After a couple of drinks, Ali realizes the Chicago game is over, and finds Sarah so they can figure out their room plans.

“I think a bunch of the girls are going to watch a movie or something in Danny’s room. Anyway, Vanessa and Jen told me I could FaceTime in their room as long as I don’t like. Do anything gross on their beds so I’ll do that and you can have our room? Why don’t we plan to be done and back in the room together at like, 11? That’s curfew, right? Does that sound fair?” Sarah rambles.   
  
“Sounds perfect! Wow that’s awesome. So nice of them,” Ali replies. They decide to split an uber back to the hotel, as most of the girls were planning on staying for a few more drinks.

“How long have you and Christen been together?” Sarah asks her on the way home.

“Um, I want to say almost three years? It’s been a while. She moved in with me after she graduated from college, we had some mutual friends through the team, and then we quickly started dating.”

“How was it, dating someone you already lived with?” Sarah asks.

“Awkward, at first. It felt like we didn’t ever have that beginning stage, we kind of jumped straight into being really serious really fast. But I’m so lucky to have lived with her.”

“How come you didn’t move to Chicago with her? And go to their tryouts?”

            It’s an innocent question, and an understandable one at that, but Ali finds herself at a loss for words.

“Um, well, our good friend Julie is still in college, and we have the place together so we would have to sublet and. Boston is still Christen’s home, you know? I think, this was such a huge change for me, I couldn’t imagine trying to do it in a brand new city. Christen and I have been together since the start of our relationship, it’s been a different phase for us, but I think it’s been good,” Ali stumbles, hoping she makes enough sense for Sarah to drop the topic.

“No, that’s fair,” Sarah replies as they pull up to the hotel. Ali lets out a quiet sigh of relief, and they thank their driver before heading up. Ali texts her group text with Christen and Julie to let them know she’s alone and will be for the next hour or two.

“Perfect!” Christen texts back immediately. “We skipped out on drinks and are heading back to the hotel now. Sofia offered me the room for a few hours while they’re out.”

“They were more than a little confused when I followed Christen,” Julie adds. Ali laughs out loud as she hits their floor in the elevator.

“It’s fine, we told them Julie was going to call her mom.”

“Her mom wishes,” Ali replies, with a wink emoji. “Text me when you’re in the room!”

            When they finally connect on FaceTime, they’re all beaming. Both Chicago and Boston lost, but Ali had her first professional start, and Christen scored her first professional goal. They exchange words about how proud they are of each other, and Julie, who was the only one present to see both of the events, helps out with the descriptions.

            After a few minutes of conversation, things kind of quiet down, and Christen leans in to kiss Julie gently.

“Wish you were here, babe,” Christen tells Ali from across the screen. “I miss you so much.”

“Miss you too, beautiful,” Ali replies.

            The most... strange part about being in a quasi-long distance relationship has been sex. Not that sex with three people isn’t often strange anyway, but sex with three people while one of them is either on FaceTime or simply not there at all has been weird. Julie and Ali have definitely had their fair share of sex, both with Christen and without (when it was too spontaneous or Christen was unavailable), but it always felt slightly off without her there. This time, the tables are turned. Instead of Christen, it’s Ali who is touching herself through her shorts as Christen and Julie kiss. Julie pushes Christen back against the bed, before moving the computer to make sure it is in a place where Ali can see them, but also a place where it won’t get kicked off the bed accidentally.

“Touch yourself for us,” Christen says from across the bed. Ali laughs.   
  
“Already am.”

“Show me,” she insists. Ali fixes the angle of her computer so her hand on the outside of her shorts, pressing against her clit gently, is visible to Christen and Julie.

            Ali doesn’t interrupt Christen or Julie, letting them go at their own pace. She keeps her hand above her pants for as long as she can handle, brining her other hand up to tease her nipple through her sports bra. She hadn’t even bothered to put on a shirt after showering, and was thankful for it at this point. They make out for a few minutes, slowly taking off each other’s shirts and Ali feels so envious, wishing she was there with them. Julie goes down on Christen, and it’s the first time Ali’s really seen Christen naked and in pleasure since she saw her in person.

“Gorgeous,” Ali mumbles. She thinks she’s quiet enough so that they won’t hear her, but Julie surfaces for a minute to smirk and reply with, “you know it,” and Ali has to laugh.

“She tastes so good,” Julie adds, and Ali almost narrows her eyes at Julie.

“Would you two stop joking around and let my girl here put her mouth back to work?” Christen asks, out of breath and more than a bit frustrated.

“Pillow princess,” Julie teases, and Christen gasps. Ali laughs as Christen pushes Julie back to the bed, on her stomach. She slips two fingers into her from behind, as she sucks on the base of her neck, and Ali’s hand slips under her shorts, the incredible visual of both of their back sides, and Christen’s fingers pleasuring Julie an impossible turn on. Julie only takes a few minutes to come, her screams luckily muffled by the pillows as she spills onto the sheets and Christen’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Julie mumbles, flopping over to her back to try to catch her breath. “Remind me to call you a pillow princess more often.”

            Ali laughs, gripping her thigh with her hand hard. She doesn’t want to come, not yet, so she’s trying to restrain herself, with her shorts soaked and her clit throbbing. She reaches over to her bag, on the side of her bed, and pulls out a vibrator.   
  
“You own a vibrator?” Christen asks, kind of shocked when she sees what Ali is holding.   
  
“Yeah,” Ali replies. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“I’ve never seen it,” Christen states, slightly offended. Ali laughs.

“I haven’t exactly needed it much with you two around.”

            That’s a fair explanation that satisfies both Julie and Christen, and when Ali turns it on, just teasing herself through her shorts, Julie tugs Christen’s body back towards hers before flipping them over and going back to work between her legs.   
  
“Fuck, you’re wet,” Julie mumbles, before taking her clit between her lips and sucking gently. Christen just winds a hand through her hair and pushes her face where she wants it, while Ali tries to muffle her moans as she slips her vibrator inside herself.

“Guys, I’m coming, I’m so close,” Christen moans, not a few minute later. Ali has been on the verge of coming since this began, and finds herself trying to hold on so she can join her girlfriend, and Julie reaches a hand up to tweak one of Christen’s nipples, throwing her over the edge. The second Ali hears signs of Christen’s orgasm, she lets her own come, holding the vibrator against her clit while pleasure fills her veins. Julie watches Christen, as she’s right in front of her, and listens to Ali come in the background.

“I love you guys,” Ali mutters, a few minutes later, tossing her vibrator in front of her on the bed so that she’ll remember to clean it before Sarah gets back.

“Love you too, beautiful,” Christen replies.   
  
“Love you, Ali,” Julie adds. They hang up the call a few minutes later, and Ali almost falls asleep, before she hears a knock on her door, and the sound of the key being inserted.

“Fuck,” Ali mutters, grabbing her vibrator and trying to make a mad dash to the bathroom. She’s just a moment to slow, and happens to almost run straight into Sarah as she walks in the room, vibrator in hand.

“Hey, hey, Kriegs, it’s cool,” Sarah promises her, a few minutes later. Ali’s cheeks had been permanently stained a deep red for the past few minutes. “I own a vibrator too. I wish I’d had the foresight to bring mine.”

            Ali tries to laugh off her embarrassment, but it doesn’t help much.

“Go to bed, Kriegs. It’s fine. You’re human. I’m human. We have sex. We... masturbate while we FaceTime with our girlfriends. I’m not judging you!” Sarah insists. Ali figures if she wants Sarah to stop talking about this, she should probably get herself together, so she tries to calm down, shooting a message to the group text to let Christen and Julie know about her dilemma.

“Julie almost peed herself,” Christen replies a minute later.

“That is NOT true!!! I just. Had to pee and you happened to text at the same time.”

            Ali laughs, loving and missing the antics of her girls. She sends them a goodnight text before settling into bed. Her first professional start, and long distance sex. Not a bad day, all in all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi fam!!!
> 
> i know, it's been a long time. i apologize! i'm hoping to have more time to update over the next month. this chapter hopefully makes up for it! it's actually pretty significantly longer than i was expecting it to be.... but i hope that is a good thing!!! 
> 
> please let me know what you think, the comments keep me going. love you guys <3


	11. Chapter 11

After much ado about where Julie would spend her summer, she gets the opportunity to play for the U23 team in a tournament overseas. They barely see each other those few months; Ali in Boston, Christen in Chicago, Julie in California for training and then Germany for the tournament. Ali teaches her some German beforehand, not much beyond “Hallo” and “Danke”. Christen and Ali plan to fly overseas to see her in one of their games, but their own NWSL schedules don’t give them a week off, and certainly not long enough to fly to Germany.

            Julie starts playing center back with the U23 team, something that slightly unnerves Ali at first. Center back is a lot of pressure, and a lot of these girls are older than her and more experienced. However, she gets the starting role, and handles it well, like she does all things. They win two games in their group stage, but fall 1-0 to the host nation. They end up second in their group, and Julie doesn’t seem satisfied at the end, complaining about how the goal was her fault.  
  
“I mistimed by tackle,” Julie complains. “We could’ve won our group if it weren’t for that goal.

“Okay. So maybe there’s a lesson to be learned. But would you blame yourself for it if you had missed a shot on goal? Should Bre blame herself for not saving it? No. The loss is not the fault of one player. Learn about making better tackles, learn the job, but don’t blame yourself for the team loss. You’re doing so well. Keep working hard. Onward and upward. You win the quarterfinal, win the semis, and Christen and I are going to find a way to make it for the final,” Ali explains.

“That’s impossible. We both know that.” Julie states.

“We can both ask for the week off and come up. People do it all the time. My team is a disaster anyway.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Julie whispers.  
  
“Sure. Okay. So don’t blame yourself, learn, get better, and have a good day. Love you tons.”  
  
“Love you too.”

 

Boston and Chicago play each other for the first time in early August. The Ali versus Christen matchup becomes a big thing on social media, people excited to see the girlfriends play each other, especially with Christen as a center forward and Ali as a center back. They talk shit with each other before the game, all in good fun. Julie texts them about how no matter the result, her girlfriend will come away with a win or draw, and they both have to laugh. Julie watches the livestream from her hotel room in Germany, with her new friend and roommate, a UF student, Havana.

“So who are you rooting for?” Havana asks, as the girls walk out.

“Both,” Julie replies.

“Don’t you live with the girl from the Breakers? The hot center back?”

“Ali? Yeah. But I also live with Christen when she’s not on season,” Julie explains. “I love them both.”  
  
“Okay, but you gotta root for someone. I’m rooting for the hot center back.”  
  
“Are you insinuating Christen isn’t good looking?” Julie asks with a raised eyebrow as the names begin to be called.

“No, she’s also hot, trust. But as a goal scorer, there’s something really sexy about a good center back,” Havana insists. “Plus, she’s the one whose brother died, right? How could I not root for her.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s the one. They’re both pretty great.”

            Sofia Huerta scores from the spot for Chicago a mere eleven minutes into the game, after Ali’s center back pair, Katie, takes Christen down in the box in a feverous attempt to save her from an open shot on goal, and they’re awarded a penalty kick. Ali puts an arm around Katie, trying to calm down the upset rookie, and then turns to both of their outside backs, Casey and Arin.

“Someone needs to be in position, right? You’re defenders, stop leaving us hanging,” she snaps. This was the third time in two games that Ali and Katie had been caught trying to defend counterattacks without either of their outside backs being in position.

“That was on me,” Katie adds, after Ali has walked away. Christen sends a smirk towards Ali, who glares at her from across the field. Julie sees the interaction on the live feed, and laughs.

“Are they glaring at each other?” Havana asks, laughing.

“Yeah. They’re sassy.”

“It must be weird, living with a couple like that,” Havana remarks, as play resumes.

“Nah, they’re great.”  
  
“There’s no way you’ve never walked in on them doing it.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I definitely have,” Julie replies, and then tries to change the subject.

 

            The next goal goes the way of Boston, as Vanessa sends a perfectly weighted pass into the eighteen and Jen Hoy finishes it beautifully. Ali jumps on Vanessa, who laughs.  
  
“You know, I’m not the one who scored the goal,” Vanessa tells her, and Ali just hugs her tighter.  
  
“Sometimes it’s better to assist. Damn, that was beautiful!” Ali insists, before going over to congratulate Jen and then getting her back line back in order. They make it to halftime, 1-1, goals by Sofia and Jen. The back five talk at halftime, Alyssa giving tips to everyone and then Ali taking over to talk about defensive tactics.

“Alright. Katie and I don’t want to be the only two defenders on the field. Ever. There’s room for you to attack, I get that, I want you to do that part of your job. But someone needs to be in position. I feel like that’s been slipping lately and it’s hurting us defensively. What do you guys think?” Ali asks.

“I feel like there’s a lot of pressure for us to be up there and serving balls into the 18. And neither of us want to give up on our defensive responsibility, but we know that you’re both good at what you do and can take care of it if we don’t make it back in time,” Arin admits. “But I get that that’s not fair.”

“Defense wins games, okay? I get it that the system is changing, but we need you. You are important to us. We aren’t a two person back line. We’re a four person back line.”

 

The defense excels in the second half, and Ali gets in more than one battle with Christen that she wins. The one time Christen manages to get enough separation from Ali to take a shot, it’s sailed just high of the left upper corner.

“I’m living for this battle between Ali and Christen,” Havana states, and Julie is pulled out of her own head as she watches them.

“They’re both so good,” Julie replies. “Christen must be fuming.”

The game ends at 1-1, after both teams get good looks on goal but don’t succeed in converting. When the teams meet at the end to shake hands, Ali pulls a pouting Christen into a tight hug.

“Love you,” Ali whispers, and Christen softens a bit.

“Hate you, but also love you,” Christen teases as they pull apart.

 

The U23 team beats China in the quarterfinals, and then barely beats France in the semifinals. Ali and Christen look for cheap flights to go see Julie in the final, panicking slightly when they realize they won’t be able to afford it.

“Fuck, I thought maybe we could get something cheap because it was so last minute,” Ali admits. Instead, they send Julie a gift box for the day of the game, with a card in it.

_Jules,_

_We are so proud of you. You are our hero, our superstar. You have embraced this new role, and excelled at it. We are so proud, no matter what happens today. Play your best, and we are there in spirit._

_We love you._

_-Ali and Christen._

 

Julie loves the card, and stuffs it into her bag, at the bottom, so that people won’t stumble upon it, but she’ll have it for good luck. They also send her little blue prewrap bracelets with all of their numbers and names written on the inside.

11- Alexandra Blaire Krieger

23- Christen Annemarie Press

19- Julie Beth Johnston

 

Next week, Ali and Christen facetime while they watch the game over a live stream. Every time their opponent, Brazil, makes a move towards their attacking third, Ali feels like she can barely breathe. Julie plays a strong game, but it’s still 0-0 in the 60th minute, when the USA gets a corner. Julie is in the box, as always, and the service by Havana goes towards the near post. Christen can’t breathe as Julie makes her near post run, easily beating her defender and flying into the air. She makes contact with the ball, and it sails just over the keeper’s hand and into the back of the net. Christen and Ali scream in excitement, and Julie runs and jumps into Havana’s arms.  
  
“SHE DID IT!” Ali screams. There’s still twenty-five minutes to play, but Ali knows they can do it. They watch with bated breath until the whistle blows, and Julie drops to the ground in excitement.

“Oh my god,” Christen states. Ali is silent on the other side of the computer.

“She’s a fucking gift to soccer,” Ali admits.

            It’s a few hours later when Julie finally calls them both on Skype. She’s in her bed, in pajamas, looking happy and exhausted. Her roommate, Havana, lingers in the background.  
  
“Hey hot center back!” Havana says, laughing. “That’s all. I just wanted to see her face.”

Ali laughs, and then waves. “Thanks! Congrats on the win!”

Havana leaves the room, saying she’s going to hang out with some of the other girls and will be back. Ali raises her eyebrow, and Julie just laughs.

“She thinks you’re hot,” Julie explains.

“Well, I am.” Ali replies with a quick wink.

“Oh, shut it,” Christen teases. “I’m insulted.”

“In other news, my girlfriend is the best fuckin soccer player in the world,” Ali starts, and Julie blushes. “Where’s the trophy and medal? I want to see them.”

Julie gets up, and returns a moment later with her medal and the bronze ball award, for the third best player of the tournament.

“Damn. I’m so proud of you,” Christen starts. “I can’t wait or you to make the Senior team.”

The Senior Team was a pipe dream for pretty much any soccer player, but Ali and Christen were really starting to see that it could be possible for Julie. Christen, now almost two seasons into her NWSL career, already seemed to be typecasted as an NWSL player, and Ali was too old to ever get a chance at a higher level, no matter her performance. For them, the NWSL is the World Cup. But for Julie... it could be a different story.

“You know, you are capable of so much,” Ali tells her. “You are capable of anything. You’re going to be a star.”

“Thanks, babe. One day at a time. I’m just. So happy. Thank you both for all the support. I wore the bracelet the whole time, and I have the card with me.”

“It was the least we could do. We are so devastated we couldn’t be there,” Christen adds.

They chat for a few more minutes, until Christens roommate calls her to go to practice. Ali still has a bit more time, so they stay on the line together.

“I miss having you here,” Ali admits. “So much.”  
  
“I miss you too. It was hard enough being away from one of you, but both of you?” Julie replies. She hears a sound near the door, but then it goes quiet, so she assumes it’s just noise from the hall.

“I love you,” Ali says, and Julie smiles at her. “I have to run soon, but. I’m so proud of you and I love you. I’ll send you some snaps for the night,” she says with a wink, and Julie blushes deeply.

“I love you too, babe. I’ll be home soon.”

            When Julie closes out the window and looks up, a very confused and slightly horrified Havana is standing near the door.

“Hey,” Julie starts, unsure what her friend just heard.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me. You’re sleeping with Ali?” Havana asks. “Ali is cheating on Christen with you?”  
  
“No, ‘Vana, no it’s not at all like that,” Julie starts, but Havana just shakes her head and leaves the room.

“Then what is it like?” Havana asks, and Julie freezes, unsure how to answer. “Do they have, like, an open relationship or something?”  
  
“It’s more complicated than that.”

“Are you going to explain... or?”

“Honestly, no,” Julie admits. “Just. Don’t go around telling people, please?”

Havana shakes her head. “There’s only a matter of time before someone finds out and the entire women’s soccer world thinks you and Ali are screwing behind Christen’s back. I don’t know what else to tell you. You can’t hide that forever.”

“Can we talk about this later?” Julie asks. “It’s been a long day.”

“Sure,” Havana states evenly, changing into pajamas and getting into her own bed. “Just. You can talk to me, if you need.”

“I know. Thanks.”

Julie’s phone lights up, snapchat notifications from Ali. Julie sighs, not sure if she wanted to open them, but knowing Ali would be worried if she didn’t. Ali is definitely one for sexting, as she’s learned this summer, but isn’t really one to send graphic pictures. Julie, intrigued, hits the first one, and laughs when it’s a pic of their bed with a “miss cuddling with you xx” as the caption. That’s so quintessential Ali, the little romantic. The next pic is of Ali, a full body pic of her in a pair of her Breakers soccer shorts and a neon pink sports bra, with the caption “what you’re missing... sexy? ;)”. Julie laughs, and texts Ali back an “I love you... you’re a dork.”

They’re okay. States and continents apart, but they’re okay.

“How do we do it?” Julie texts them both, while she’s up late, unable to sleep. Christen texts back first, while she’s on a break at practice.

“I don’t know. Love?”

But it’s Ali’s response that sticks with her. Ali waits hours, until practice is over, thinking about it.

“You guys are the beat in my heart. You keep me going,” she texts. "This beat that’s in my heart. It’s keeping me alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fam! do not fret, this is not over! this particular fic is... but there will be a sequel coming soon!!! 
> 
> please tell me what you think and if you're excited for a sequel! 
> 
> also. in light of everything that has happened... please feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: captain-kriegy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment and tell me if I should continue this story. Also, follow me on tumblr at captian-kriegy.tumblr.com and/or check out my other fics!


End file.
